


Im Sommer ein Jahr

by BVBJunkie



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBJunkie/pseuds/BVBJunkie
Summary: Roger Schmidt ist neu in der Bundesliga und trifft beim Shoppen auf Marco Reus.
Relationships: Marco Reus / Roger Schmidt
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist schon etwas älter, aber weil ich sie nur auf tumblr gepostet habe, dachte ich, ich könnte ihr ein richtiges Zuhause geben.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For pics see:  
> https://bvbjunkie.tumblr.com/post/124322218299/im-sommer-ein-jahr-1

PROLOG

_Juni 2015_

_14\. Juni  
Red mit mir. Ich google hier irgendwelche Fanseiten, um herauszufinden, wo du bist. - 22.30_

_15\. Juni  
Ibiza. Du bist irgendwo zwischen Ibiza und Formentera auf einer Yacht. - 21.43  
Hast du überhaupt einen Führerschein dafür? – 21.45  
Sorry! War nicht so gemeint. Bin etwas durch… – 21.45  
Meld dich mal.- 21.46_

_16\. Juni  
Ich war drauf und dran hier irgendjemanden anonym zu fragen, wer dieser Kerl neben dir auf diesem einen Foto ist. - 23.03  
PS: Schön, zu sehen, dass es dir anscheinend gut geht. -23.07_

_17\. Juni  
Armin. - 0.14  
Ich weiß jetzt, dass er Armin heißt. Sagt alles über meinen Zustand, oder?! - 0.14  
Also: red mit mir! - 0.15  
Bitte.- 0.15_

***  
1\. SHOPPEN

Juli 2014

Er war mehr oder weniger in Marco hineingelaufen, damals in Düsseldorf. 

Er wollte mit seinem Sohn Klamotten shoppen gehen, dessen Geburtstagsgutschein einlösen. Er hatte sich das alles ganz nett vorgestellt. Zeit allein mit Sebastian verbringen, ihre neue Umgebung kennenlernen. Allerdings hatte er dabei nicht bedacht, dass die Pubertät seines Sohnes dem Ganzen so dermaßen im Wege stehen würde. Denn das einzige, was er nach jedem Anprobieren von diversen hippen T-Shirts und diversen hippen Hosen in diversen hippen Shops zu hören bekam, war ein langgezogenes „Ich weiß nicht.“  
Und nun wusste er dann langsam auch nicht mehr.

Deshalb hatte er sich in diesem dritten oder vierten Laden auch schon leicht entnervt umgedreht, um weiter nach Klamotten zu suchen, und war dann in diesen jungen Mann hineingelaufen, der sich nun als Marco Reus entpuppte.

Er hatte wirklich lachen müssen. Gerade jetzt, wo er wieder hier nach NRW gezogen war und als Trainer bei Leverkusen arbeitete, lief er gleich mal Marco Reus über den Weg.

Sein „Hallo!“ war deshalb vielleicht auch etwas überschwänglicher als normal ausgefallen und Marcos leicht fragender wie irritierter Blick bestätigte das leider nur. Bevor Marco also noch dachte, Roger wäre hier irgendein verrückter Fan, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Roger Schmidt, neuer Trainer von Leverkusen,“ und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Der Groschen fiel, die Irritation war verflogen und Marco entschuldigte sich, dass er Rogers Gesicht nicht gleich in Verbindung hatte bringen können. Als ob es da überhaupt etwas zu entschuldigen gab, so lang vor dem Bundesliga Start. 

Marco war mit einem Kumpel unterwegs, Marcel, wenn Roger das bei der Vorstellung richtig mitbekommen hatte, und als Roger ihnen kurz erzählte, dass er mit seinem Sohn hier war, um Klamotten zu kaufen, sich das aber als etwas schwerer herausstellte als gedacht, fragte dieser Marcel sofort:

„Sollen wir mal?“ 

Roger schaute zu Marco um zu sehen, ob er seinen Freund für dessen Vorschlag nicht am liebsten in die Wüste schicken wollte. Schließlich kannten sie sich überhaupt nicht und nur weil sie beide im Fußballgeschäft tätig waren, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass man jemandem so etwas gleich anbot.  
Aber Marco schaute ihn genauso offen, hilfsbereit und auf eine Antwort wartend an wie sein Kumpel. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatten sie ja auch einfach nur Bock Shoppingberater zu spielen. Wahrscheinlich war es genau das. Gelangweilte Profis in der Sommerpause auf der Suche nach Spaß.

Und deshalb sagte Roger einfach mal: „Ja, klar, wieso nicht.“

Sebastian fiel natürlich erstmal aus allen Wolken, als er Marco sah, aber die beiden Jungs waren so locker, dass auch bald Sebastian seinen Spaß hatte und Roger sich entspannt zurücklehnen und den Dreien einfach nur zuschauen konnte.

Roger mochte Marco.

Als Spieler sowieso, schon immer, aber er mochte ihn auch abseits des Spielfelds. Klar, Marco war vielleicht nicht der intelligenteste von allen, nicht wortgewandt wie ein Mats Hummels, nicht mit einer Präsenz ausgestattet wie ein Manuel Neuer, aber Roger mochte diese bescheidene ja fast scheue Art. Marco war einfach kein aalglatter Posterboy wie Cristiano Ronaldo, oder ja, auch Mario Götze, und all das, was Sebastian ihm hier und da mal aus der Bravo Sport erzählte, machte ihn für Roger eigentlich nur noch sympathischer. 

Es hatte ihm wirklich leid getan, dass Marco nicht bei der WM dabei sein konnte. Und nun war Deutschland tatsächlich Weltmeister geworden, wie bitter musste so etwas sein. Umso mehr freute er sich, dass er Marco hier nun so gut gelaunt sah. Und es war wirklich mehr als amüsant, wie er und sein Kumpel versuchten Sebastian aus der Reserve zu locken.

Am Ende hatten sie ihm ein komplettes Outfit zusammengestellt und statteten ihn auch noch mit genügend Selbstvertrauen aus, es zu tragen.

„Sieht echt geil aus.“

„Passt gut zu dir.“

„Damit werden alle Mädels auf dich abfahren.“

„Oder Jungs.“ 

Roger stutzte.

Oder Jungs?

Er schaute erstaunt zu Marcel und fragte sich gerade, ob er richtig gehört hatte, aber da wiederholte Marco schon lachend: „Stimmt, oder Jungs.“

Und das beeindruckte ihn nun wirklich.

Gut, die beiden konnten vielleicht davon ausgehen, dass Rogers Sohn wahrscheinlich kein homophobes Arschloch sein würde und Roger war auch etwas stolz auf Sebastian, dass dieser nur verlegen grinste und „Nee, lieber Mädchen“ murmelte, aber diesen anscheinend offenen Umgang mit Homosexualität, zumindest hier im kleinen Kreis, bei einem Fußballstar wie Marco Reus war alles andere als selbstverständlich und erfreute ihn deshalb immens. Homophobie war nun leider immer noch ein absolutes Problemthema im Fußball.

Aber dann war da auch noch etwas anderes gewesen, was Roger stutzig gemacht hatte. Er meinte, etwas in Marcos Lachen gesehen zu haben, als er das gesagt hatte. Irgendetwas… es war so flüchtig gewesen und trotzdem war Roger sich sicher, dass es dagewesen war. Ein Funken von… Wehmut? Traurigkeit? Konnte das sein?

Sie machten noch ein bisschen Smalltalk, verabschiedeten sich dann herzlich mit einem `wir sehen uns in der Liga´, und als Roger an der Kasse stand und immer wieder zu Marco und seinem Kumpel herüberschaute, die sich weiter im Shop umguckten, fragte er sich das erste Mal:

War Marco Reus vielleicht selbst schwul?

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For pics see:   
> https://bvbjunkie.tumblr.com/post/124398080474/im-sommer-ein-jahr-2

2\. Matthias

Es ging ihn nichts an. Wirklich nichts.  
Und trotzdem…  
Er hatte zu viel darüber nachgedacht. Viel zu viel.  
Über Marco.  
Über sich. Vor allem über sich.  
Wie das damals war, mit 17, als er sich das erste Mal so richtig verknallt hatte. In seinen besten Freund.  
Davor war alles recht verschwommen und diffus gewesen, davor hatte ihn nackte Haut erregt, egal ob weiblich oder männlich… davor war der Gedanke an Sex an sich schon aufregend genug. Und eine Freundin hatte er gehabt, weil er meinte, eine haben zu müssen.  
Aber dann bei Matthias … da waren auf einmal Gefühle dabei.

Es war alles schon so verdammt lange her, er hatte das alles tief in sich vergraben, und jetzt durchflutete es auf einmal unaufhörlich seine Gedanken. Die Gefühle, die Sehnsucht. Das Verlangen, das er damals so stark gespürt hatte.  
Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie schön es war, mit Matthias zusammen nach dem Training mit dem Fahrrad über die Felder zu fahren, sich an den See zu legen und Steine über die Wasseroberfläche flitschen zu lassen. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie gerne er Matthias berührt hätte, wie er so neben ihm lag, mit dem nackten Oberkörper. Wie gerne er ihm diese eine widerspenstige blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht gewischt hätte, die ihm immer wieder in die Augen fiel.

Es war nicht gut ausgegangen. Natürlich nicht.

Dabei hatten sie sich nach Rogers Geständnis sogar einmal geküsst. Für Roger war es der siebte Himmel gewesen. Für Matthias dagegen… ja er wusste es nicht. Ein Freundschaftsdienst? Neugierde? Spaß?

In jedem Fall überforderte die Situation sie beide und es kam zum Bruch. Nach dem Matthias den Verein gewechselt hatte, sahen sie sich nie wieder.

Als dann auch noch ein Jugendtrainer Roger zu nahe kommen wollte, hatte er die Sache mit den Männern schließlich ganz abgehakt.

Man verlor dadurch nur seinen besten Freund oder es war irgendwie eklig.  
Dann lieber Frauen.  
Fußballer waren eh nicht schwul.  
Und alle anderen Gedanken wurden gleich im Keim erstickt.

Seine Einstellung zur Homosexualität war heute natürlich eine andere, positivere. Trotzdem vermied Roger es rigoros irgendetwas davon auf sich zu beziehen. Er war glücklich verheiratet, ihm fehlte nichts.

Eigentlich.

Uneigentlich saß er jetzt hier und dachte an Marcos Lachen.  
Die Grübchen, die leuchtenden Augen.

Es erinnerte ihn alles an Matthias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For pics see   
> https://bvbjunkie.tumblr.com/post/124579745499/im-sommer-ein-jahr-3-montagslekt%C3%BCre

3\. GALA

Nur eine Woche nach dem Roger in Marco hineingerannt war, rannte Marco in ihn hinein.  
Und zwar auf der 11Freunde Gala in Hamburg am Buffet.

Er spürte einen Arm in seinem Rücken, hörte ein leises „Oops“, drehte sich herum… und dann mussten sie beide lachen.

„Sorry,“ entschuldigte Marco sich, seine Augen leuchteten verschmitzt und Roger dachte sofort wieder an Matthias.  
„Nicht schlimm…“ antwortete er lächelnd. „Ist doch auch mal ganz schön, diesmal du von hinten…“  
Marcos Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.  
Roger fühlte sich ähnlich.  
Bitte was hatte er da gerade gesagt?  
Er hatte definitiv zu viel über die Sache mit Marco nachgedacht. Er lachte verlegen.  
„Also natürlich nicht…“  
Er wollte ja eigentlich nur darauf anspielen, dass er letzte Woche Marco von vorne –  
Nein, der Gedanke war auch nicht gut.  
„Ich meinte das natürlich nicht so… Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, ganz im Gegenteil…“  
Ganz im Gegenteil?  
Roger schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. So weit oben auf der Verkrampfungsskala war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Eloquent. Ralf hatte ihn gerade erst gestern vor der Presse noch eloquent genannt.

Marco lachte ihn amüsiert an und wieder hatte Roger das Gefühl, dass hinter diesem Lachen noch etwas anderes lag. So etwas wie… ernsthafte Neugierde? Wahrscheinlich sah er es nur, weil er im Grunde genommen ahnte, wonach Marco suchte. Weil er glaubte, dass Marco auf der Suche nach einem Gleichgesinnten war. Er war sich auf einmal so sicher, dass er vergeblich versuchte sich zu überzeugen, dass er sich das alles nur einbildete.

„Und, gefallen deinem Sohn die Klamotten?“ fragte Marco, ohne weiter auf Rogers dubiosen Versprecher einzugehen.

„Ja. Ja, auf jeden Fall“ Roger kratzte sich an der Augenbraue und versuchte sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren. „Ich glaub, er würd sie am liebsten jeden Tag tragen. Er ist auf jeden Fall ganz stolz darauf, dass du sie ausgesucht hast. Also danke nochmal.“

Marco lächelte. „Kein Ding.“

„Ach und Gratulation übrigens.“ Roger zeigte auf die Bühne, auf der Marco den Preis als besten Spieler des Jahres bekommen hatte.

Wieder dieses Lächeln. Und wieder sah Roger diese Neugierde. „Danke.“

Konnte das wirklich sein? Wollte Marco wirklich herausfinden, ob Roger schwul war, weil er schwul war? Aber wenn Marco wirklich auf Männern stand… wie allein musste er sich manchmal fühlen? Zu wissen, dass er es nie würde ausleben können? Wie schrecklich musste das sein?

Sie plauderten noch eine ganze Weile weiter, über die anderen Preisträger, das Zusammentreffen von Dortmund und Leverkusen gleich am ersten Spieltag. Es war ein angenehmes Gespräch, nichts weltbewegendes, sondern einfach nett, das Problem an der Sache war nur, dass Roger nicht aufhören konnte, darüber nachzudenken, ob er Marcos Blicke nun fehlinterpretierte oder nicht.

Als sich Markus Weinzierl zu ihnen gesellte, um Roger in der Bundesliga zu begrüßen, verabschiedete Marco sich bald danach von Roger mit einem „Man sieht sich“, um wieder zu seinen Freunden zu gehen. Und für Roger klang dieses „Man sieht sich“ wie eine Frage. Vorsichtig, aber vor allem hoffnungsvoll. Und deshalb hätte er Marco auch am liebsten bei sich behalten, wollte sich noch weiter mit ihm unterhalten, ihm in die Augen schauen und versuchen, seine Blicke zu deuten. Und das war wirklich kein gutes Zeichen.

In den darauffolgenden zwei Stunden kam es ihm fast so vor, als ob sie immer mehr umeinander herumschlichen. Oder lag es daran, dass die Party immer kleiner wurde und immer mehr Leute gingen? Aber wieso dann diese musternden Blicke? Als auch noch Marcos Freunde, Marcel und noch ein anderer Typ, einmal neugierig in seine Richtung schauten, war er mehr als überzeugt, dass Marco ihnen von seinem freudschen Versprecher erzählt hatte.

Oder war das schon der Alkohol?

Richtig schlimm wurde es, als er immer wieder und immer mehr die Ähnlichkeit zu Matthias sah. Das schiefe Lächeln mit den Grübchen, die leuchtenden Augen, das schmale Gesicht, der schlanke Körper. Irgendetwas an seinen Bewegungen erinnerte ihn so dermaßen an Matthias. Wie oft hatte er in den letzten Tagen an ihn gedacht?  
Seit fast 30 Jahren hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt erinnerte sich auf einmal an ihn, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Er konnte die Sehnsucht fühlen, das Verlangen spüren. Von damals. Und jetzt war alles wieder da. Verrückt, es war wirklich verrückt.

Ganz schlimm wurde es schließlich, als die Musik lauter und die Veranstaltung quasi auf Party pur gestellt wurde. Marco bewegte seinen Körper nur ein paar Sekunden zur Musik, sein Blick gedankenverloren nach oben gerichtet, eine kleine Bewegung seiner Hüfte… mehr nicht, aber Roger wurde es mit einem Schlag heiß und kalt und er wusste, er musste wirklich dringend gehen.

Aber als er dann an der Garderobe war, stand auf einmal wieder Marco neben ihm und musterte ihn.

Die Augen so sehnsüchtig.

Oder war das nur die schwache Beleuchtung?

„Dann… bis zum ersten Spieltag,“ sagte Marco vorsichtig.

Roger nickte. Was war das hier? Wieso berauschte ihn diese Flirterei, oder was auch immer das hier war, auf einmal so?

Er sollte jetzt besser einfach gehen. Aber er konnte nicht. Stattdessen hörte er sich sagen:

„Vielleicht gibst du mir mal deine Nummer. Falls ich mal wieder Shoppinghilfe brauche.“

Roger hatte das Gefühl in irgendeiner Parallelwelt zu sein. Er war kein Typ, der schnell die Kontrolle verlor, der sich einfach mal so gehen ließ. Wieso hatte er sich also nicht mehr im Griff? Wieso setzte Marco das alles bei ihm außer Kraft?

„Ja klar,“ antwortete Marco und das kleine Lächeln, das er Roger dabei schenkte, traf ihn irgendwo mitten ins Herz. Und gab ihm gleich noch die Bestätigung: Ja, er hatte sich nicht mehr im Griff.

Marco kam ein Schritt auf Roger zu und holte sein Handy aus der Tasche. Rogers Puls beschleunigte sich daraufhin sofort. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Marco war nicht Matthias, und er war auch keine 20 mehr. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, nahm Marcos Nummer auf, wollte noch irgendetwas sagen, irgendetwas, aber bevor er etwas herausbekam, kamen schon Marcos Freunde um die Ecke.

„Ach hier bist du! Fahren wir?“ fragte Marcel.

Marco drehte sich zu den beiden und erst da merkte Roger, wie nah Marco bei ihm stand. Er konnte sogar seine Wimpern sehen, zählen, wenn er wollte.

„Ja, lasst uns abhauen. Ist ja nicht mehr viel los.“ Marco entfernte sich etwas von Roger und Roger merkte, wie er das nicht wollte.

Was immer das gerade gewesen war, es sollte nicht aufhören. Er war berauscht von diesem erneuten Zusammentreffen, dieser Situation, von dem, was noch passieren könnte, zwischen ihm und Marco und er mochte dieses berauschte Gefühl schon viel zu sehr. Sein Herz klopfte noch immer wie wild, aber jetzt konnte er nichts mehr machen. Und das war sicher besser so.

Gemeinsam nahmen sie den Aufzug nach unten. Marco stand hinten neben ihm, und Roger sah, wie Marco ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. Es war absurd. Wirklich.

Er musste sich das alles einbilden.

Er hatte zu viel über Matthias nachgedacht. 

Und dann noch der Alkohol.

Dabei fiel ihm ein, er hatte jetzt ganz vergessen -

„Ach Mist, ich muss noch einmal hochfahren, ich habe meine Jacke an der Garderobe vergessen.“

Er überlegte gerade, wie er sich nun von Marco verabschieden sollte, da sagte dieser zu seinen Freunden „Ah fuck, ich muss auch noch mal eben nach oben, ich glaub, mein Cap liegt da noch irgendwo herum. Ich komm gleich nach, okay?“

Das war jetzt nicht wahr, oder?!

Marcel drehte sich zu Marco um und sah ihn fragend an, „Hattest du überhaupt eins dabei?“

Aber bevor Marco antworten konnte, hatte der andere Kumpel Marcel schon in den Rücken geboxt und ihn aus dem Aufzug bugsiert. „Na komm, wir warten im Auto.“

Das war jetzt… Wie sollte man bei so etwas nicht paranoid werden?

Oder aber er war gar nicht paranoid.

Die Tür schloss sich wieder und weder er noch Marco sagten irgendetwas. Sie standen nur nebeneinander. Die dröhnende Stille in seinen Ohren schien ihn regelrecht taub zu machen.

Was machten sie hier?

Klar, sie beide ließen sich Auswege. Es konnte noch immer alles doch nur ein dummes Missverständnis gewesen sein.

Aber als Marco auch noch auf den Knopf für die 2. Etage drückte und leise meinte, „Ich wollte mal gucken, was es da oben noch gibt“, wusste Roger auch nicht mehr, wie er das noch anders deuten sollte.

Verdammt, er war ein erwachsener, vernünftiger Mann. Er konnte das wirklich nicht machen. Und doch wollte er es so sehr. So verdammt sehr.

Vielleicht hätte er das noch ausgehalten, nicht das zu bekommen, was er unbedingt wollte, so war das schließlich im Leben und er war alt genug zu wissen, dass man nicht jeder Versuchung erliegen sollte. Aber das, was er irgendwie gar nicht ertrug, war der Gedanke, Marco zu enttäuschen.

Marco ging so ein Risiko ein, falsch zu liegen, sich lächerlich zu machen, sich einfach nur zu verraten. Vielleicht hatte er Marcos Verhalten durch seine Blicke ja auch forciert. Vielleicht wäre Marco nie so weit gegangen, wenn Roger ihn dazu nicht verleitet hätte.

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte gerade einen Vertrag für die 1. Liga unterschrieben und jetzt stand er hier mit Marco allein in diesem Aufzug und sie überboten sich wahrscheinlich gegenseitig in ihrer Herzfrequenz. Das war doch der Wahnsinn. Aber alles andere war schon so weit weg, so fern von dem hier. Das ganze Universum drehte sich nur noch um sie beide, da war Roger sich sicher.

Er sah nur noch Marco, so nah bei ihm und doch irgendwie distanziert, seine Hände unsicher in die Taschen vergraben, sein Mund leicht geöffnet, sein Blick scheu, und doch so voller Hoffnung und Sehnsucht.

Wie sehr wollte Roger ihm diese Unsicherheit nehmen und die Sehnsucht stillen.

Und deshalb ließ Roger die Aufzugstür auf der 1. Etage auch erst auf- und dann wieder zugehen.

Er stieg nicht aus.

Um mal all die möglichen Missverständnisse aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Klar, die Aufregung, die Anspannung blieb, aber nun hatten sie sich für ein gemeinsames Ziel entschieden, was auch immer das Ziel war.

Er sah wie ein kleines, vorsichtiges Lächeln über Marcos Gesicht huschte. Er erwiderte es.

Als kurze Zeit später das „Ping“ für die 2. Etage ertönte und sich die Tür erneut öffnete, traten sie nacheinander heraus.

Dunkle Flure, Büroflure, weiß, grau, steril, ihre Schritte auf dem Teppichboden waren kaum zu hören.

Marco versuchte eine Tür zu öffnen, abgeschlossen. Er lehnte sich gegen sie, schaute zu Roger, sein Mund noch immer leicht geöffnet und sein Blick so dunkel. Dunkel und sehnsüchtig. Als ob er sagen würde: „Bitte, nur einmal.“

Auch wenn Roger es nicht wahrhaben wollte, er fand Marco in diesem Moment einfach so unglaublich begehrenswert. 

Und er konnte Marco so gut verstehen. Die Gelegenheit nutzen, wer weiß, wann man sie wiederbekam. Einmal das tun, was man sich so sehnlich wünschte. Einmal einen anderen männlichen Körper berühren. Einmal von einer männlichen, kräftigen Hand berührt werden. Einmal den starken, muskulösen Körper des anderen fühlen, einmal den rauen Kuss auf der Haut und auf den Lippen spüren. Roger konnte das alles so gut verstehen. Er fühlte genauso.

Er merkte wie er einen Schritt auf Marco zuging. Seine Hand schob sich über Marcos Wange, seine Fingerspitzen fühlten die kurzen, weichen Haare in Marcos Nacken. Es war alles so unglaublich nah. Die Sinne so unglaublich geschärft.  
Alles andere um ihn herum verschwand, verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Es gab nur noch Marco. Marcos leuchtende Augen, seine Wimpern, die nervös flatterten, sein erregter Atem, seine schmalen Lippen, die er mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete.

Im Hintergrund hörte Roger die dumpfen Bässe von der Musik unter ihnen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Was machten sie hier?

Was machte er hier?

Roger versuchte klar zu denken, aber es ging nicht mehr.  
Das einzige was noch ging, war, es zu zulassen, es geschehen zu lassen. 

Roger strich mit seinem Daumen über Marcos Lippen, und als Marco seine Lippen vorsichtig um seinen Finger schloss und er Marcos Zungenspitze fühlte, war eh nichts mehr aufzuhalten.

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn.

Jede kleinste Berührung, jeder kleinste Körperkontakt danach elektrisierte seine Haut, seinen Körper, seinen Verstand. Marcos Hände in seinem Nacken, Marcos Lippen auf seinen, die erst scheue, dann hungrige Zunge, die nach und nach mehr forderte, Marco, der mehr forderte, noch mehr Körper, mehr Nähe, mehr alles.

Und dann nahm Marco Rogers Hand und führte sie langsam zwischen seine Beine. Roger konnte nicht anders als fühlen, massieren, durch die Hose hindurch, aber die Jeans störte, also öffnete er sie, schob seine Hand hinein und befreite Marcos Erektion von dem lästigen Stoff.

Es war unglaublich, wie sehr es Roger anmachte. Wie sehr es ihn anmachte, den Schwanz eines anderen zu fühlen. Das leichte Zucken, die Härte, die Schwere, dazu Marcos schwerer Atmen, der ganze Körper atmete mit, immer schneller, je schneller Roger mit seiner Hand war, Marcos Finger krallten sich in Rogers Nacken, leises genussvolles Stöhnen, schließlich ein keuchender, unterdrückter Laut, ein bebender Körper, und dann fühlte Roger es schon feucht in seiner Hand.

Marcos Lunge pumpte, seine Stirn lehnte an Rogers Schulter. Für ein Moment hielten sie so inne, nur Marcos Atem war zu hören. 

Wahnsinn.

Langsam ließ Roger Marcos noch leicht pochenden Schwanz wieder los.

Wahnsinn.

Als er gerade versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, kniete sich Marco vor ihn hin.

„Du brauchst nicht…“ versuchte Roger es noch, aber Marco wollte, Roger konnte es in seinen Augen sehen.

Er öffnete Rogers Hose, streifte sie ihm von der Hüfte und nahm Roger ohne Umschweife in den Mund.

Fuck.

Roger musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten, damit ihm nicht die Beine wegsackten.

Marco.

Das konnte doch alles eigentlich nicht wahr sein.

Es brauchte nicht lange, bis Roger es nicht mehr länger aushielt. Marcos Mund, so feucht und heiß, seine Lippen, seine geschickte Zunge, das alles brachte ihn regelrecht um den Verstand.

„Marco… warte…“

Roger versuchte ihn wegzuschieben, aber Marco ließ ihn nicht los, schaute nur zu ihm hoch… Roger stöhnte… und kam.

Matt-

Ein kleines Husten, dann stand Marco auf und wischte sich den Mund ab. Ein Anblick, den Roger mit Sicherheit nie vergessen würde.

Eine Weile standen sie nur da, schauten sich an, warteten darauf, dass sich ihr Atem wieder regulierte bis Marco ihn anlächelte, ein kleines, schüchternes und gleichzeitig verdammt verschmitztes Lächeln, und Roger lächelte komplizenhaft zurück.

Langsam, ganz langsam, weitete sich Rogers Blickfeld wieder, er sah wieder den Flur um sich herum, die weißen Türen…

Was hatten sie hier gemacht?

„Oh fuck!“

Marco zeigte auf einen Fleck auf dem Teppich direkt zwischen ihnen.

Oh. Das war dann wohl Marcos –

„Ich hol mal was…“ sagte Marco etwas verlegen, knöpfte seine Hose wieder zu und lief den Flur entlang. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einem zusammengeknüllten Haufen Toilettenpapier wieder und versuchte die Flecken vom Teppich zu entfernen. Es gelang nicht wirklich und er verzog ratlos das Gesicht.

Roger konnte nicht anders als lachen. „Tja, wenn… “, er schaute kurz auf das Namensschild neben der Tür „wenn die Rita wüsste, was sie da vor ihrem Büro hat.“

Er verdrängte sofort den Gedanken, dass er es ziemlich liebenswert fand, wie Marco sich daraufhin lachend die Hände vors Gesicht schlug.

Als sie auf den Aufzug warteten, schien Marco allerdings in Gedanken versunken.

Bereute er es vielleicht?

Roger suchte seinen Blick. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Marco schaute auf und lächelte. „Ja.“

Gut. Roger war nicht vollends beruhigt, aber immerhin ein bisschen. Mehr würde er von Marco jetzt eh nicht erfahren.

Trotzdem musste er noch etwas fragen.

„Wissen deine Freunde eigentlich Bescheid? Also Marcel und…“

„Robin,“ ergänzte Marco und nickte. 

Der Aufzug kam, sie stiegen ein und Marco fuhr fort:

„Sie fragen mich immer bei Männern, nur so zum Spaß, wen ich gut find oder halt nicht… Wen ich ficken würde oder nicht… Marcel hat mich in Düsseldorf gefragt, wie es bei dir aussieht…“ Marco machte eine kleine Pause und lächelte Roger dann verschmitzt an. „Ich hab geantwortet: Ficken.“

Roger hob die Augenbraun.

Ficken.

Okay… 

Das war vielleicht nicht das romantischste Kompliment, was er in seinem Leben bekommen hatte, aber in jedem Fall war es eins, dass er so noch nie gehört hatte. 

„Sie sind meine besten Freunde, sie würden nie etwas zu jemandem anderen sagen,“ fügte Marco noch hinzu.

Na immerhin. Das wär definitiv eine Schlagzeile: Neuer Leverkusener Trainer schwul.

Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich.

Sie schauten sich an, sie wussten beide nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollten.

„Ciao,“ sagt Marco schließlich.

„Ciao,“ antwortete Roger.

„Und meld dich mal… Wenn du mal wieder Hilfe zum Shoppen brauchst.“

Roger lachte. „Ja, mach ich.“

Dann drehte Marco sich um und lief zu seinen Freunden.

Als Roger kurz die Augen schloss, sah er wieder Marcos Gesicht vor sich, die Wimpern, die Lippen, alles so nah, er hörte das leise Keuchen, roch Marcos Sex.

Und dann dachte er wieder an die Flecken auf dem Teppich, auf diesem hässlichen, grauen Büroteppich und konnte nicht anders als lachen.

Wahnsinn.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pics:  
> https://bvbjunkie.tumblr.com/post/124919102294/im-sommer-ein-jahr-4-danke-an-die

4\. Auto

27\. August 2014

Man könnte sagen, es lief.

Sie hatten 4:0 gegen Kopenhagen gewonnen und sich somit direkt in die Champions League geschossen. Und das nach dem Sieg gegen Dortmund am Samstag. Roger hätte sich nicht besser fühlen können.

Klar, das waren jetzt nur zwei kleine Schritte gewesen und sie hatten noch viel vor, aber er war durchaus zufrieden und erleichtert, dass sie diese ersten schweren Aufgaben so gut bewältigt hatten.

Als Roger nach dem medialen Marathon in der mixed zone gerade in sein Auto steigen wollte, ging sein Handy und er sah Marcos Namen auf dem Display.

Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu freuen. Sie hatten nicht viel Kontakt gehabt. Ihre Leben, ihre Zeitpläne ließen nicht viel zu. Und trotzdem, jedes Mal, wenn Marco ihm schrieb, fühlte Roger ein aufgeregtes, wohliges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

Es war meist irgendein Quatsch gewesen, den Marco ihm geschickt hatte. Zum Beispiel dieses eine Foto, auf dem Roger noch lange Haare gehabt hatte, dadrunter viele Äffchen, die sich die Augen zuhielten und noch mehr Smileys, denen vor Lachen die Tränen kamen.  
‚Soll ich mal nach peinlichen Fotos von dir gucken?‘ hatte er zurückgefragt, und Marco hatte mit einem Smiley mit herausgestreckter Zunge geantwortet.

Es war im Grunde genommen alles harmlos, was sie schrieben, aber Roger liebte es.

Am Abend vor dem Dortmund-Spiel hatte Marco ihm dann ein Selfie geschickt, schon im Bett liegend, und dazu geschrieben: “Viel Glück für morgen bei deiner BuLi Premiere.“

Roger konnte gar nicht sagen, was dieses Foto alles in ihm auslöste. Marco mit nacktem Oberkörper, sein verträumter Blick, die lieben Worte, das alles verursachte ein leichtes, aufregendes Ziehen irgendwo tief in ihm drin.  
Am Ende war er mit dem Gedanken eingeschlafen, wie es wäre, wenn Marco jetzt so neben ihm liegen würde.

Gesehen hatten sie sich natürlich auch, beim Spiel gegen Dortmund, aber außer einem unverbindlichen Handschlag nach der Partie auf dem Rasen war nichts passiert. Wie auch? Es war einfach zu viel los gewesen. Wo hätten sie sich da unterhalten sollen? 

Umso mehr freute Roger sich, vielleicht wenigstens jetzt wieder einmal mit Marco sprechen zu können. Er drückte auf das grüne Telefonzeichen. 

“Glückwunsch,” hörte er Marco sagen und Marcos Stimme war so scheu und sanft, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Roger lächelte. “Danke.”

“Wo bist du?”

“Tiefgarage, sitz grad im Auto, um nach Hause zu fahren.”

“Können wir uns… kurz sehen?”

Vielleicht hätte er nicht drangehen sollen. Marcos Stimme, so sehnsüchtig, hoffnungsvoll und fast drängend, ließ ihn wieder an diesen unvergesslichen Abend in Hamburg denken. Natürlich wollte er ihn sehen. Sein Lachen, seine Wimpern, ihm noch einmal in die Augen schauen.

Aber er konnte jetzt nicht einfach nach Dortmund fahren. Wirklich nicht. So sehr auch alles in ihm danach schrie. “Es ist spät. Ich hab nicht so viel Zeit,” sagte er schließlich entschuldigend.

“Ich steh hier draußen,” hörte er Marco sagen.

Roger traute seinen Ohren fast nicht. Marco war hier? In Leverkusen? Vor dem Stadion?

“Fahr mir hinterher, okay? Schwarzer Range Rover.”

Er konnte gar nicht so schnell antworten, da sagte Marco noch “Geht auch schnell, versprochen” und legte auf.

Roger starrte noch einige Sekunden auf sein Handy, bevor er aus der Garage fuhr… und draußen dann tatsächlich dem schwarzen Range Rover folgte.

Der Gedanke, Marco hier und jetzt wiedersehen zu können, hatte anscheinend seinen Verstand lahm gelegt.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, Marco überhaupt noch einmal wiederzusehen, so privat, alleine. Denn wie und wo sollte so ein Treffen auch stattfinden? Spätestens nach Samstag war es mit seiner Anonymität wahrscheinlich gegessen und jedes Zusammentreffen von ihnen würde Fragen aufwerfen.  
Vielleicht war das auch mit ein Grund, wieso sich sein schlechtes Gewissen bis jetzt in Grenzen hielt. Es war alles so unwirklich gewesen, in Hamburg. Eine einmalige Situation, für Roger fast losgelöst von Raum und Zeit und auf seltsame Weise mit seiner Jugendliebe Matthias verbunden. Ein kleiner geheimer Schatz, den er bekommen hatte, den er öffnen und genießen konnte, wenn immer er alleine war. Er liebte diesen Schatz, er war ihm heilig, aber sein Leben lief ungehindert weiter. 

Aber jetzt, wo er Marcos Stimme wieder hörte, war Marco ihm wieder so nah. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht und die Scheinwerfer auf Marcos Auto gerichtet taten ihr Übriges. Der Rest der Welt um sie herum war schon wieder viel zu weit in die Ferne gerückt. 

Als Roger sich gerade fragte, wo sie denn eigentlich hinfuhren, blinkte Marco, um rechts heran zu fahren.

Roger tat es ihm gleich.

Die Lichter des Range Rovers erloschen, Marco stieg aus, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, kam auf Rogers Auto zu und Rogers Puls fing sofort an zu rasen, das Adrenalin schoss nur so durch seinen Körper, dann ging auch schon die Beifahrertür auf und auf einmal saß Marco neben ihm und zog sich die Kapuze von seinem Kopf.

Roger war so gefangen von Marcos festem, fesselndem Blick, dass er keinen Ton heraus bekam.

“Stell deinen Sitz nach hinten” sagte Marco stattdessen mit sanfter Stimme.

Aber bevor Roger reagieren konnte, griff Marco schon über ihn, nach dem Hebel, schob den Sitz zurück, krabbelte auf Rogers Schoß und fiel regelrecht über ihn her.

Sein Körper, seine Hände, Lippen, seine Zunge waren überall und Gott, Marcos Unterleib presste sich gegen Rogers.

Es war… geil. Anders konnte Roger es nicht sagen. Er liebte diese unaufhaltsame Energie, diese kaum zu stillende Gier von Marco, diese Notwendigkeit, genau das jetzt machen zu müssen, sonst würde man explodieren. Er liebte es, Marco wieder so nah zu haben, seine funkelnden Augen zu sehen, ihn zu küssen und sein Aftershave zu riechen. Und als Marco mit seiner Hand Rogers Erektion durch die Hose massierte, musste Roger leise stöhnen. Es fühlte sich einfach alles zu gut an.

Es war viel zu eng hier im Auto, aber das machte es alles umso aufregender und Marcos Gier noch unwiderstehlicher. Rogers Hände suchten Hautkontakt, unter Marcos Kapuzenpulli, warme, weiche Haut, er fühlte die feinen Härchen auf Marcos Bauch, und gerade als er versuchte mit seinen Fingern tiefer zu wandern, richtete sich Marco auf, versuchte erst Roger die Hose von den Hüften zu zerren, streifte dann sich die Jeans so gut es ging herunter, und nein, das war hier alles wirklich nicht bequem, aber das war egal, es war aufregend, es war heiß, allein schon der Anblick, der sich Roger bot, Marcos teils entblößter Körper, ihre beiden Erektionen und dann führte Marco sie auch noch zusammen, rieb sie gegeneinander, umschloss sie so gut es ging mit seiner Hand, bewegte seine Hand auf und ab, lehnte sich wieder zu Roger vor, um ihn zu küssen, und Roger stöhnte in Marcos Mund, weil es schon gar nicht mehr anders ging.

Im Grunde genommen wusste Roger nicht, ob es die Situation an sich war, oder Marco, oder beides, was ihn so dermaßen anmachte, aber es war auch egal, es fühlte sich einfach so unglaublich geil an, sein Körper war schon kurz vorm Explodieren, und er wusste nicht, ob er noch lange würde durchhalten können, aber dann biss Marco ihm schon in die Unterlippe und kam, und wie Marco seine Augen zufallen ließ und genussvoll aufstöhnte, dazu die feuchten Spritzer auf Rogers Bauch, das alles ließ ihn ebenfalls umgehend kommen.

Das Herz raste, die Lunge pumpte, der Verstand rauschte. Für einige Sekunden schauten sie sich nur an und genossen das berauschte Gefühl nach dem Orgasmus.

Im Leben hätte Roger nicht gedacht, dass sein Abend so enden würde.

Marco bewegte sich als erster, richtete sich auf, schaute kurz auf seine verklebte Hand und wischte sie sich notdürftig an seinem Hosenbein ab. Kletterte dann zurück auf den Beifahrersitz, zog sich seine Hose wieder hoch, die Kapuze über den Kopf, lehnte sich noch einmal zu Roger, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, machte die Beifahrertür auf, ein leises „Ciao“… und dann war er weg.

Weg.

Roger versuchte sich zu sammeln.

Bitte was... 

Roger kam mit seinen Gedanken nicht hinterher. 

...war das?

Er sah nur noch, wie Marco wieder in seinen Wagen stieg und losfuhr.

War das grad wirklich alles passiert?

Er atmete tief durch und griff nach seinem Handy. Er wollte sich wenigstens noch irgendwie… verabschieden.

"Du warst zu schnell weg oder ich zu langsam:  
Schön dich wieder gesehen zu haben.  
Und ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht.  
Ciao."

Von Marco kam kurze Zeit später zurück:

"Sorry, du hast gesagt, du hättest nicht viel Zeit. 🙈  
Dir auch. Schlaf gut. 💤"

Roger schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und dachte nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen:

Wahnsinn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for pics see  
> https://bvbjunkie.tumblr.com/post/125658340224/im-sommer-ein-jahr-5-falls-jemand-das?is_related_post=1

5\. Hotel

So war das also.  
Vorher war man sich sicher, entweder so etwas gar nicht erst zu tun, oder wenn es denn dann doch einmal passierte, anders damit umzugehen. Steckte man mitten drin, sah alles auf einmal ganz anders aus. Im Verdrängen war der Mensch anscheinend recht gut.

Denn jetzt konnte Roger nicht mehr von einer einmaligen Sache sprechen, auch wenn es sich für ihn noch immer nicht nach einer Affäre anfühlte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er und Marco sich wiedersehen würden, ging noch immer stetig gegen Null.  
Trotzdem, es war wieder passiert und er musste zugeben, dass sein Mangel an Gewissensbissen ihn ein wenig erschreckte.  
Aber irgendwie kriegte er das auch alles gar nicht zusammen.  
Marco hatte so rein gar nichts mit Heike zu tun. Und umgekehrt. Sie waren in keinem Aspekt zu vergleichen. Er liebte Heike noch genauso wie vorher. Es hieß noch nicht einmal, dass er sie weniger begehrte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Seit der Sache mit Marco im Auto, reichte Roger das Ehebett im Schlafzimmer manchmal nicht mehr. Da musste dann schon mal der Küchentisch ausprobiert werden. Und Heike schien nichts dagegen zu haben.

Natürlich machte es das deshalb noch lange nicht richtig, aber ja… furchtbar falsch fühlte es sich leider auch nicht an.

Allerdings merkte Roger auch, dass es ihn gedanklich öfter zu Marco zog, als es angebracht war. Es war so viel… ja, ungeklärt und er fragte sich, ob sie nicht mal miteinander reden müssten. Sollten.

Andererseits, was gab es auch schon zu reden? Roger brauchte sich da ja nichts vorzumachen, Marco suchte jemanden fürs Ficken. Mehr nicht. Roger war schließlich auch keine 30 mehr und Marco würde sich sicherlich nicht unsterblich in ihn verlieben.

Aber immer wenn Roger so etwas dachte, hatte er Marcos scheuen Blick vor Augen. Wie schnell er sich im Auto wieder angezogen hatte, der zögerliche, flüchtige Kuss, das leise, schüchterne „Ciao“. War Marco nicht mehr oder weniger einfach weggelaufen? Weggelaufen vor ihrer Situation, weil er sich nicht getraut hatte, noch zu bleiben und mit Roger zu reden? Schließlich wusste Marco ja auch, dass Roger Familie hatte und keine Zeit gehabt hatte, gerade weil er zu seiner Familie musste.  
Roger wusste wirklich nicht, was Marco dachte, dafür kannte er ihn zu wenig, aber er wollte es wissen und das war das Problem.

Nach ihrem „Treffen“ im Auto blieb ihr Kontakt weiterhin spärlich, wenn auch herzlich, und so sehr Roger manchmal wünschte, er könnte Marco einfach anrufen, er hatte keinen Grund.

Als Marco sich dann beim Spiel Deutschland gegen Schottland im September erneut verletzte, konnte Roger allerdings nicht anders, er musste ihn persönlich sprechen und rief ihn an.  
Die Diagnose war gerade gestellt, Außenbandanriss Sprunggelenk, vier Wochen Pause, und Marco hörte sich wirklich geknickt an. Seine Antworten waren dementsprechend einsilbig, aber Roger meinte zumindest zu merken, dass Marco sich freute, dass er angerufen hatte und nachfragte, wie es ihm geht.  
Und auch wenn er wusste, dass der Satz überflüssig war, sagte er ihn trotzdem:

„Und wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann…“

„Ein neues Sprunggelenk wär gut. Oder gleich `nen neuen Körper,“ antwortete Marco leise und es tat Roger in der Seele weh, das zu hören. Klar, jeder Spieler verletzte sich mal, das gehörte dazu, aber es gab die robusten Spieler und die anfälligen und man hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl, dass Marco leider zu letzteren Kategorie gehörte.

„Vielleicht wär der neue Körper aber nicht mehr so talentiert wie der alte,“ versuchte Roger Marco aufzumuntern.

Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er daraufhin ein kleines, dreckiges Lachen zu hören bekam. „Dabei weißt du doch noch gar nicht richtig, wie talentiert mein Körper ist.“

Okay… Einerseits war Roger froh, Marco wieder lachen zu hören, andererseits war das, was dieser anzügliche Unterton sagen wollte, wirklich etwas, worüber Roger nicht allzu lange nachdenken wollte.

Und tat es dann natürlich doch.

Viel zu oft.

Wie es wäre, wenn er Marco…

Er war froh, dass ihn seine Arbeit in den kommenden Wochen genügend ablenkte, Champions League, Bundesliga, sie gewannen, sie verloren, verdient oder unverdient, dann noch die Familie, da blieb nicht viel Zeit für anderes.

In Stuttgart spielten sie dann auch noch nach einer 0:3 Führung nur unentschieden und Roger war mehr als bedient.  
Als er auf dem langen Weg zurück nach Leverkusen eine Rast einlegte und sich an der Tankstelle einen Kaffee holte, bekam er gleich mehrere Nachrichten von Marco.

"Bleiben noch in Köln.  
Marcel hat Hotelzimmer gebucht.  
Ich hab ein Einzelzimmer 😁🙈"

Bei letzterer Nachricht verschluckte Roger sich fast an seinem Kaffee.

Dann der Name des Hotels und die Zimmernummer.

Roger hustete erneut.

Natürlich hatte er sich mehr als einmal gefragt, ob er Marco überhaupt noch einmal wiedersehen würde. Denn ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie beide einen mehr als vollen Terminkalender hatten, wo und wie sollte das auch passieren?  
Sich noch einmal im Auto im nächtlich verlassenen Leverkusener Industriegebiet zu treffen war sicher nicht das Wahre und bei einem Hotel hätte Roger gedacht, dass es zu auffällig gewesen wäre, wenn er oder Marco sich einfach ein Zimmer irgendwo genommen hätten.

Aber wenn es jetzt natürlich über Marcel lief…

Wieder erschreckte Roger, dass er das überhaupt in Erwägung zog und seine Gewissensbisse sich irgendwo ein schönes Leben machten.  
Aber was auch immer gegen ein Treffen sprach, jedes Argument wurde in seinem Kopf sofort entkräftet und je mehr Kilometer er zurücklegte, je öfter ihn ein hellleuchtendes “Köln” auf den Autobahnschildern anlachte, desto größer wurde der Wunsch zu diesem verdammten Hotel zu fahren.

Als dann auch noch ein Bericht über die Dortmunder Krise im Radio kam und die Frage diskutiert wurde, ob Marco für den BVB überhaupt zu halten wäre, fuhr er bei der nächsten Raststätte heraus und schrieb:

"Könnte in 20 Minuten da sein."

Es war ihm fast peinlich, dass das grinsende, rotbäckige Smiley, das Marco ihm zurückschickte, ihn so zum Lächeln brachte. Das war doch wirklich Wahnsinn, was er hier machte. Wo sollte das bloß alles noch hinführen?

Nun, nach erfolgreicher Parkplatzsuche zunächst einmal in die 4. Etage des besagten Hotels, Zimmernummer 411.

Marco öffnete die Tür, lächelte ihn an und keine drei Sekunden später hatte Roger schon Marcos Lippen auf den seinen.

Dabei hatte er sich diesmal wirklich vorgenommen, mit Marco zu reden. Wirklich.

Aber es war alles schon wieder so lange her und es fühlte sich alles so verdammt gut an, dass er nicht anderes konnte, als nachzugeben. 

Es war einfach etwas anderes, einen Mann zu küssen.  
Roger liebte dieses neue, aufregende Gefühl und er genoss es in vollen Zügen.

Sie fielen bald aufs Bett, Marco unter ihm, seine Hände schoben sich in Rogers Nacken, zogen Roger noch näher zu sich heran, der Gedanke, dass er mit Marco reden wollte, blitzte kurz auf, aber dann hatte Marco schon etwas anderes vor, zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, strampelte sich die Hose von den Beinen und Roger musste kurz inne halten.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Roger Marco so sah. Halbnackt, nur noch in Boxershorts, seine Erregung schon sichtbar, und es machte ihn so unglaublich an. Der durchtrainierte Bauch, die sehnigen Unterarme, die starken Oberschenkel. Er verstand es selbst nicht richtig, wo das alles auf einmal herkam, aber er begehrte Marco so wahnsinnig.

Er küsste ihn auf die nackte Schulter, die warme, weiche Haut, während Marcos Hände über seinen Rücken wanderten, sich um Rogers Hintern schlossen und ihn zu sich heranzogen und damit ihre beiden Erektionen gegeneinander pressten.

„Ich hab alles da,“ flüsterte Marco dann auch noch heiser in Rogers Ohr, als seine Finger Rogers Gürtelschnalle öffneten, und Roger wurde kurz schwindelig.

Gott.

Natürlich wusste Roger, was das hieß, genauso wie sein Schwanz, der schon in freudiger Erwartung zuckte. Aber alles in seinem Kopf schrie. Er konnte nicht. Wirklich nicht. So sehr er auch davon geträumt hatte, so sehr er es auch wollte, es ging nicht, es war too much, zu intim, und es war etwas komplett anderes als sich gegenseitig einen runterzuholen.

Als Marco sich dann auch noch auf den Bauch drehen wollte, hielt Roger ihn auf.

„Wollen wir nicht erstmal reden?“

Roger sah die Unsicherheit in Marcos Gesicht und merkte wie Marco es versuchte mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen. „Reden wird überbewertet.“

Roger schnaubte fast als Antwort. „Ficken geht, ja? Aber reden nicht?“ Er wollte es gar nicht so schroff sagen, wie es rüberkam, aber Marcos Lächeln verschwand sofort. Sein Blick senkte sich und er nagte eine Weile an seiner Unterlippe bevor er mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Was gibt’s denn zu reden? Soll ich etwa fragen, wie es deiner Familie geht?“

Es war nicht böse gemeint, Roger wusste das. Es zeigte viel mehr, dass Marco die Sache sicher auch nicht so leicht nahm, wie man vielleicht annehmen könnte.

Roger seufzte, legte sich neben Marco und starrte an die Decke.

Fuck, was war das auch für eine beschissene Situation!

Marco hatte natürlich Recht, sie konnten es nur auf der sexuellen Ebene lassen, alles andere machte es viel zu kompliziert.

„Wie war euer Spiel?“ hörte er Marco neben sich sagen. 

Oh Mann, das Spiel… er hatte sich schon genug über das Spiel geärgert, er wollte heute nicht mehr daran denken. „Ach frag nicht.“

Marco schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun an und Roger musste unwillkürlich lachen.

„Okay, 1:0 für dich.“

Reden wurde wirklich überbewertet.

Eine Weile schauten sie beide stumm zur Decke, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Im Grunde genommen alles andere als das und Roger hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, hier so die ganze Nacht zu liegen.

„Bist du eigentlich bi?“ fragte Marco irgendwann leise.

Roger überlegt kurz und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, vielleicht 80 Prozent hetero, 20 Prozent schwul. Aber momentan hab ich das Gefühl, dass es eher andersherum ist.“

Marco schenkte Roger ein kleines, scheues Lächeln, bevor er auch wieder an die Decke schaute. „Ich glaub, ich bin 99 Prozent schwul. Das eine Prozent sagt nur, dass ich vor nackten Frauen nicht schreiend davon laufe. Wenn ich Glück hab und sie richtig klasse aussehen, krieg ich sogar einen hoch.“

Roger schaute Marco mitfühlend an. Er wusste, es war besser, jegliche Gefühle außen vor zu lassen, aber er wusste genauso, dass es schon viel zu spät war. 

„Sorry…“ sagte Marco dann auf einmal, seine Stimme noch leiser als sonst.

Roger schaute zu Marco. „Wofür?“

„Also falls du irgendwelche Probleme… wegen mir… Ich wollte nur nicht… dass es aufhört…“

Es auskosten, so lange es ging, noch schnell alles ausprobieren, bevor Roger endgültig ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Roger verstand schon. Sehr gut sogar. Viel zu gut.

Er lehnte sich vor. Und küsste Marco.

Viel zu zärtlich. Er wusste das.

Und wollte doch nichts dagegen tun.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über Marcos nackten Oberkörper, die Brust, der Bauch, ließ seine Finger über Marcos Hüften gleiten, dann zwischen seine Beine, unter den Bund der Boxershorts, massierte die wachsende Erektion, langsam, gefühlvoll, dann schneller, und schneller bis Marcos Brustkorb sich heftig hob und senkte. Roger löste sich von Marcos Lippen, ihre Blicke trafen sich, hielten einander fest, und als Marco schließlich kam, konnte Roger nur daran denken, wie schön er diesen Anblick fand. 

Er wusste nicht, wann genau es passiert war, aber es war passiert. Er fühlte zu viel für Marco.

Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wäre er am liebsten hier liegen geblieben. Reden oder nicht reden, egal, Hauptsache hier neben Marco. Aber es ging nicht nach ihm. Er musste los.

Und das hier musste das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass sie sich sahen. 

So weh es auch tat.

Es war ihm auf einmal so schmerzlich bewusst.

Es ging nicht mehr anders.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pics:  
> https://bvbjunkie.tumblr.com/post/126586710344/im-sommer-ein-jahr-6-so-sorry-dass-es?is_related_post=1

6\. Jetzt

Real, Arsenal, Bayern…  
Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass Marco ging. Aber er musste gestehen, dass es einiges einfacher machen würde, wenn doch.

Roger war noch nie gut darin gewesen, etwas zu tun, was er nicht tun wollte. Und da er den Kontakt zu Marco nun mal nicht abbrechen lassen wollte, aber wusste, dass er musste, war es ein einziger Krampf, ein Hin und Her, ein Wollen vs. Müssen.

Er versuchte es, er versuchte es wirklich, sich irgendwie gedanklich von Marco fernzuhalten, aber dann schickte Marco ihm wieder eine von seinen kleinen, albernen Nachrichten, über die Roger so lachen musste, oder ein neckendes, recht freizügiges Foto, das all seine Fantasien beflügelte, und alle Gegenwehr war dahin.  
Es war zum wahnsinnig werden: Wenn er auf Marcos Nachrichten reagierte, hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber seiner Frau, wenn er Marcos Nachrichten ignorierte, fühlte er sich beschissen gegenüber Marco.

Mehr als einmal war Roger von dieser ganzen Sache sowas von angenervt, dass Heike schon meinte, er sollte den ganzen Bundesliga-Zirkus nicht so ernst nehmen und mal wieder etwas lockerer werden. Er hätte gerne darüber gelacht, weil er ja genau wusste, wie er diese Anfälle von Übellaunigkeit abstellen könnte, aber das konnte er ihr natürlich schlecht sagen.

Er wusste ja, dass er mit Marco reden musste, wirklich. Aber er schaffte es einfach nicht. Er schob es vor sich her, wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, nicht ausgerechnet jetzt, wo der BVB unaufhaltsam in den Tabellenkeller rutschte, nicht ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Marco sich wenn diesmal auch nur leicht verletzt hatte. Aber natürlich war ihm auch klar, dass das alles ein einziger Selbstbetrug war, ein Selbstbetrug, der leider wunderbar funktionierte.

Und dann war jede mühevoll aufgebaute Distanz eh dahin, als er eines Abends vor dem Fernseher saß und wieder und wieder die Zeitlupe sah, in der der Paderborner Verteidiger Marco in das Sprunggelenk grätschte. Er regte sich so fürchterlich darüber auf, dass Heike schon scherzhaft fragte, ob das nun hieße, dass Marco Reus bald nach Leverkusen wechselte, oder er nächstes Jahr Trainer vom BVB werden würde. Roger war mit seinen Gedanken zu sehr bei Marco, als dass er darüber hätte lachen können.

Zwei Tage später rief er an. Er musste Marco sprechen, alles andere hätte er als unmenschlich empfunden, Marco und sich selbst gegenüber. Natürlich riss es alles wieder auf, die Sehnsucht, das Verlangen. Aber es tat so unglaublich gut, seine Stimme zu hören.

„Ich hoffe, ich muss mich nicht immer verletzen, damit du mich mal anrufst“ sagte Marco zum Abschied und es brach Roger fast das Herz. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle zu ihm gefahren, einfach so, nicht denken, nur das tun, was man wollte. Aber es ging nicht. Stattdessen saß er hier und konnte nur innerlich vor sich hin fluchen.

In den nächsten Wochen wurde alles nur noch schlimmer.  
Immer wieder Marco, überall. Je mehr Roger versuchte, Abstand zu gewinnen, desto mehr klammerten sich seine Gedanken an ihn.

Einmal fragte Marco ihn, ob sie sich treffen könnten, Roger sagte schweren Herzens ab. Eine Woche später schrieb Marco ihm wieder:

"Bin die Krücken los.  
Kann wieder gehen. Und anderes… 🙊 😁  
Lust mit mir zu feiern? 😄"

Und Roger war drauf und dran vor lauter Frustration sein Handy gegen die Wand zu donnern.

Wieso war das denn so schwer?  
Sie konnten sich nicht mehr treffen, wieso konnte er das nicht akzeptieren?

Und wieso konnte er Marco nicht gehen lassen? Wieso konnte er ihm nicht endlich sagen, dass es nicht mehr ging? Er liebte seine Frau, seine Familie, er fand sein Leben auch ohne Marco aufregend genug und er war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, keine Midlife-Crisis zu haben. Wo war also das Problem?

Er verstand es nicht, er verstand sich nicht.

Glaubte er etwa, die Sache von damals nachholen zu müssen? Wollte er wirklich nur wissen, wie es damals mit Matthias gewesen wäre?

Oder ging es darum, dass er sich Marco gegenüber auch irgendwie verantwortlich fühlte? Weil er nun um sein Geheimnis wusste und ihn nicht alleine lassen wollte, wenn er ihn brauchte? Aber brauchte Marco ihn wirklich?

Als er Marco diesmal absagte, wusste er nicht mehr, was richtig und was falsch war. Es kam ihm absurd vor, etwas als „richtig“ zu bezeichnen, wenn das hieß, dass er Marco dadurch enttäuschen musste. Es fühlte sich furchtbar an.

Marco antwortete nicht. Und das fühlte sich noch furchtbarer an.

Nur ein paar Tage später, kurz vor Weihnachten, passierte dann die Sache mit dem Führerschein.

“Du Papa, hat Marco Reus wirklich keinen Führerschein?“ hatte Sebastian ihn am Frühstückstisch gefragt.

Und er hatte fast gelacht. „Natürlich hat er einen Führerschein. Wieso sollte er keinen haben?“

Tja, und dann hielt ihm Sebastian sein Handy mit den entsprechenden Schlagzeilen unter die Nase und Roger fiel aus allen Wolken.

Marco hatte keinen Führerschein? Das war doch völlig absurd. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte so etwas passieren?

Natürlich wusste er, dass die Fußballwelt ihre eigenen Gesetze hatte, er wusste, dass Fußballprofis heutzutage ohne Berater und Helfer manchmal absolut lebensunfähig waren.  
Trotzdem: Marco? Ohne Führerschein?  
Klar, Marco war sicher auch kein Heiliger, aber Roger hätte ihn eigentlich nicht zu irgendwelchen abgehobenen, komplett weltfremden Profis gezählt.  
Es war einfach nicht zu fassen.

Er war so fassungslos, dass er Marco gleich eine Nachricht schrieb:

"Du hast allen Ernstes keinen Führerschein?"

Marco reagierte nicht, natürlich nicht, auch nicht auf seine Entschuldigung, die er ihm später schickte, weil es ihm dann doch leid tat, was er geschrieben hatte.

Weihnachten kam und ging und er hatte noch immer nichts von Marco gehört.

Vielleicht wäre das das Ende gewesen, vielleicht hätte Marco sich nie wieder gemeldet, aber Roger ertrug den Gedanken nicht, hielt das alles nicht aus und versuchte schließlich ihn anzurufen.

Marco ging nicht dran. Nicht beim ersten Mal, nicht beim zweiten Mal, aber beim dritten Mal und sofort merkte Roger, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte, als er Marcos Stimme hörte.

“Ja?”

Meinte Roger das nur oder klang Marco leicht genervt?

„Hey…Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut.“

Gut. Wie ein so kleines Wort so viel Distanz widerspiegeln konnte. Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und Roger konnte kaum glauben, wie unglaublich weh ihm das tat.

„Ich flieg morgen für `ne Woche nach Miami,“ sagte Marco noch, aber Roger war gedanklich noch immer beim ‚gut‘.

Die verpasste WM, die nicht enden wollenden Verletzungen, Dortmund auf dem letzten Tabellenplatz und nun noch die Häme, die ihm für die Sache mit dem Führerschein um die Ohren flog. Marco konnte es nicht gut gehen.

„Und sonst?“ Roger wusste es nicht anders anzusprechen.

„Ich komm schon klar.“

Roger schnaubte leicht. „Sicher, sieht man ja, wie du bis jetzt klar gekommen bist. Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass nichts passiert ist!“

Roger wusste nicht, wo die Aggression auf einmal her kam, er wollte Marco nicht blöd anmachen, er wollte ihn nicht belehren, aber er war auf einmal so unglaublich frustriert.

Die plötzliche Distanz zwischen ihnen tat so weh. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie sehr er sich gewünscht hätte, dass Marco zu ihm gekommen wäre mit seinen Problemen, wie sehr er sich gewünscht hätte, er wäre eine Vertrauensperson für ihn, jemanden an den er sich wenden würde, wenn er ihn brauchte.

Es war bescheuert seinen Frust an Marco auszulassen und Marco war verständlicherweise sauer.

“Was willst du denn von mir hören?“ schnaubte Marco zurück. „Soll ich mich bei dir auch noch entschuldigen? Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, aber nur weil ich keinen Führerschein hab, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich unvorsichtig gefahren bin!“

Roger schloss die Augen und schwieg. Er wollte sich nicht mit Marco streiten. Alles andere als das.

„Und von dir muss ich mir schon mal gar nichts sagen lassen,“ fauchte Marco weiter. „Seit Wochen hältst du mich auf Abstand und du schaffst es nicht mal, mir zu sagen, dass du dich nicht mehr mit mir treffen willst! Ich bin vielleicht dumm, aber so dumm nun auch wieder nicht.” Roger hörte ein kleines, bitteres Lachen. “Oder traust du dich einfach nur nicht, mich zu ficken?“

Roger atmete tief durch. Er brauchte einen kurzen Augenblick. Es ging so viel durch seinen Kopf, alles gleichzeitig, alles durcheinander, nichts davon konnte er zu einem vernünftigen Satz zusammensetzen.

Er dachte an ihr letztes Treffen, die anfängliche Unsicherheit, die Nähe, die Zärtlichkeit, dachte daran, wie Marco ihn angesehen hatte, als er in Rogers Hand gekommen war.

Es gäbe so viel zu sagen, aber Roger wollte nicht mehr. Wollte nicht mehr reden, wollte nicht mehr gegen seine Gefühle für Marco ankämpfen, er wollte eigentlich etwas ganz anderes.

„Fickt man heutzutage eigentlich nur noch, oder schläft man auch noch miteinander?“ fragte er schließlich resigniert.

Es war kurz still, dann hörte er ein leises, sanftes Lachen.

„Ist doch egal, wie man’s nennt. Traust dich doch so oder so nicht.“

Die wiedergewonnene Nähe und Wärme in Marcos Stimme tat gut. Der stichelnde Unterton setzte dagegen noch etwas ganz anderes in Roger frei:

„Können wir uns sehen?“

Wieder hörte er kurz nichts, dann:

„Heute? Jetzt?“

Roger räusperte sich, schaute raus aus dem Fenster in die dunkle Nacht und hoffte, dass die Dunkelheit irgendwie verbergen könnte, was vielleicht in dieser Nacht noch passieren würde.

„Ja, jetzt.“


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pics  
> https://bvbjunkie.tumblr.com/post/127302528209/im-sommer-ein-jahr-7-krieg-ich-mal-lob-f%C3%BCr?is_related_post=1

7 Sex

Marcos Wohnung war… groß. Alles offen, alles weiß oder chrome, und irgendwie kahl. Eine verwaiste Küchenzeile, ein riesiger Esstisch, ein riesiges Sofa, auf dem man wohl eher lag als saß, ein riesiger Fernseher, darunter natürlich eine Playstation.

Roger musste schmunzeln. Es war wie ein Eintauchen in eine andere Welt. 

Er war wirklich neugierig, wie Marco wohnte. Das einzige, was ihn davon abhielt, sich noch weiter in der Wohnung umzuschauen, war der Anblick von Marco. Nur in Jeans und schlichtem T-Shirt gekleidet, barfuß, die Tattoos auf seinem Arm, das kleine Lederarmband um sein Handgelenk. Er sah lässig aus, sexy. Es lief die entsprechende Musik, um das noch zu unterstreichen.

Marco lächelte ihn an. „Schön, dass du hier bist.“

Roger lächelte zurück.

Seit er sich endlich entschieden hatte, seine Gefühle für Marco zuzulassen und nicht mehr dagegen anzukämpfen, war eine riesige Last von ihm gefallen. Er fühlte sich wieder wohl in seiner Haut, war wieder er selbst, fühlte sich frei und fragte sich, wieso eigentlich nicht gleich so.  
Aber es war egal, was war, egal, was kommen würde, jetzt erstmal ging es nur um sie beide. Der Rest der Welt hatte draußen zu warten.

Als Marco seinen Arm um ihn schlang und ihn küsste, war diesmal alles sanft und irgendwie vertraut. Sie küssten sich fast zärtlich, liebevoll und als die Libido doch langsam überhandnahm und mehr verlangte, küssten sie sich tiefer, hungriger bis sie sich schließlich lösen mussten, um kurz nach Luft zu schnappen.

Marco lehnte seine Kopf an Rogers Stirn, sein Atem war schon etwas schwer „Soll ich dir eigentlich irgendwas zu Trinken anbieten oder so?“

Roger lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, Marco brauchte wirklich kein höflicher Gastgeber zu sein, damit er sich hier wohlfühlte.

Und als ob damit dann alles geklärt wäre, lächelte Marco ihn verschmitzt an, ließ seine Hand in Rogers gleiten und zog ihn hinter sich her, die Wendeltreppe hoch unters Dach.

Es fühlte sich irgendwie absurd an, was hier geschah. Er mit Marco, hier in dieser riesigen Wohnung. Marco, der ihn hinter sich herzog, vermutlich in sein Schlafzimmer. Wie war das eigentlich alles passiert? Wie hatte es überhaupt so weit kommen können? Aber es fühlte sich alles so gut an, so richtig an und es gab keinen Platz auf der Welt, an dem Roger gerade lieber sein würde.

Das Dachzimmer war ein Traum, das Bett natürlich riesig und die Fensterfront noch riesiger.  
Natürlich lief die Musik auch hier oben. Etwas anderes hätte Roger nicht erwartet. Es war nicht unbedingt die Musik, die er privat hören würde, aber sie passte zur Wohnung, sie passte zu Marco.

Marco hatte sich mittlerweile aufs Bett fallen lassen. Auf die Ellbogen aufgestützt, ein Bein angewinkelt schaute er Roger angriffslustig an. „Na los, zieh dich aus! Du hast definitiv noch zu viel an.“

Roger zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Ich bin definitiv aus dem Alter heraus, wo ich mich von jemandem herumkommandieren lasse und hier irgendeinen albernen Striptease hinlege.“

Marco biss sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe und Roger grinste zurück. Er mochte diese aufmüpfige Art von Marco. Es machte Lust auf mehr.

Von dieser Art war wenig später allerdings erstmal nicht mehr so viel zu spüren. Als sie beide nur noch in Boxershorts aufeinander lagen und die Intensität ihrer sich aneinander reibenden Körper zunahm, so dass es klar war, worauf das alles hier hinauslief, und Marco sich aufrichtete, um Gel und Kondom aus dem Nachttisch zu kramen, wirkte er auf einmal furchtbar nervös. Roger hatte schon häufiger überlegt, ob es für Marco wirklich das erste Mal sein würde, und diese plötzliche Nervosität schien das zu bestätigen.

Es war kurios, weil es ja im Grunde genommen auch für Roger das erstes Mal war und Marco das vielleicht gar nicht so bewusst war. Aber Roger hatte keine Angst, im Gegenteil, er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er Marco endlich so nah sein konnte, wie er wollte und er würde alles dafür tun, ihm seine Nervosität zu nehmen. 

Also ignorierte er Gel und Kondom erstmal, drehte sich auf den Rücken, zog Marco mit sich mit, so dass Marco auf ihm liegen konnte, und ließ, während er eine Hand in Marcos Nacken schob und ihn immer wieder sanft küsste, seine andere Hand über Marcos Po gleiten. Erst über die enganliegenden Shorts, schließlich unter ihnen. Nach Marcos kleinem, leisen Stöhnen zu urteilen, schien es ihm zu gefallen. Also machte Roger weiter. Mit jeder weiteren Umkreisung der begehrenswerten Rundungen fuhr er immer weiter zwischen Marcos Pobacken, und als er schließlich ganz da war, wo er hinwollte und sanft gegen Marcos Eingang drückte, keuchte Marco leise auf und warf ihm einen derart dunklen Blick zu, der nur eines heißen konnte: mehr. Also gab Roger ihm mehr.  
Schnell befeuchtete er seinen Finger mit Spucke, schob ihn wieder unter die Shorts und drückte ein weiteres Mal gegen den Eingang. Wieder flatterten Marcos Augen zu und diesmal schob Marco seinen Po leise stöhnend Rogers Finger entgegen und Roger wusste nicht, was ihn hätte mehr anmachen können.Es war absolut heiß.

Bald darauf hatte er Marco schon unter ihm, drang nun richtig in ihn ein, behutsam und vorsichtig, und ab da an war es nur noch ein einziger sinnlicher Rausch.  
Er fühlte Marco, wie er ihn fühlen wollte, er berührte Marco dort, wo Marco berührt werden wollte. 

Marco war auf seinen Händen und Knien. Roger wusste nicht, ob Marco das bewusst gemacht hatte, aber Roger war tatsächlich froh darum, weil er auf diese Weise wenigstens einen Rest von emotionalem Abstand hatte, den er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gehabt hätte, wenn er bei all dem auch noch in Marcos Augen geschaut hätte. Aber vielleicht war das auch alles Selbstbetrug, denn auch so musste er zugeben, dass es das Sinnlichste war, was er je erlebt hatte. Ein nicht enden wollendes sanftes Kribbeln seines ganzen Körpers, ihre Bewegungen wie sanfte, unaufhaltsame Wellen im Meer.  
Marco so zu sehen, aufgestützt auf seine Arme, die Hände, die sich bei jedem Stoß immer wieder im Laken festkrallten, das Muskelspiel seines Rückens, die sich immer wieder vertiefenden Grübchen an seinem Hintern, die starken Oberschenkel, die sich gegen seine drückten, das leise genussvolle Stöhnen immer wenn Roger ihn tief in ihm drin berührte, dazu im Hintergrund die weichen Beats der Musik, die jede Rogers Bewegungen begleiteten und intensivierten.

Es war alles zu viel und zu neu und als Marco hinter sich griff und nach Rogers Hand suchte, um sie um seinen Schwanz zu legen, hielt Roger es nicht viel länger aus, stieß ein letztes Mal in Marco, kam in ihm, tief, und Marco folgte ihm, ein zwei Handbewegungen später und ergoss sich stöhnend auf dem Laken.

Roger brauchte ein paar Sekunden.

Ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen, wartete, dass die Watte in seinem Kopf sich etwas lichtete.

Dachte ‘Wahnsinn’.

Konnte das alles noch nicht richtig greifen.

Fühlte das noch immer leichte Kribbeln auf seiner Haut.

Drehte sich schließlich zu Marco, der sich schon sein Kissen unter den Kopf gezogen hatte und ihn anlächelte.

So sehr, dass Roger sich gezwungen sah, nachzufragen.

„Was?“ fragte er etwas heiser.

„Ich hab hier selten jemanden liegen, mit dem ich hier liegen will,“ antwortete Marco sanft.

Nach so einem Sex, so einen Spruch raushauen…

Marco hatte es echt drauf, ihm den Kopf zu verdrehen.

Aber bevor Roger weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, starrte Marco auf Rogers Ohrläppchen und fragte erstaunt „Du hast Ohrlöcher?“

So wie Marco ihn ansah, fühlte Roger sich wie das siebte Weltwunder.

„Eins. Zugewachsen“ antwortete er etwas verlegen. 

„Warst n Wilder, ja?“ Marcos Stimme war noch immer leise, aber sein Grinsen war so unverschämt breit, dass Roger ganz automatisch seine Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Pass auf, was du sagst.“

Marcos Grinsen blieb natürlich trotzdem so breit wie es war. „Naja, ein Tattoo würd noch fehlen oder so.“

Roger verdrehte die Augen. Wie kam er denn jetzt aus dieser Geschichte wieder raus? Am besten nichts sagen, dachte er noch, aber Marco hatte den Blick anscheinend schon richtig gedeutet.

„Was, du hast ein Tattoo??“ fragte er ungläubig. „Wo denn? Ich hab keins gesehen.“ Er ließ seine Augen über Rogers Körper wandern. „Hast es dir wegmachen lassen oder was?“

Roger seufzte und drehte sich zur Seite, damit Marco das Tattoo auf seinem linken Schulterblatt sah.

Marco lachte. „Badass!“

„Ja, komplett badass“ ahmte Roger Marco nach, aber auch er musste lachen.

Wenn er ehrlich war, war er froh, dass sie jetzt hier so locker rumschäkerten. Alles andere wäre wirklich zu viel gewesen.

Er fühlte, wie Marco sanft die Linien des Tattoos nachzog. “ Was isn das? ‘N irisches Zeichen oder so?“

„Ich war mal New Model Army Fan…“

„Was fürn Fan?“ Marco schaute ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen an.

„New Model-„ Roger schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig.“

„Doch! Ich will das wissen.“

Roger stieß ein Seufzer aus. „Ich bin einfach schon ziemlich… alt.“

So sah’s aus.

Er vergaß das so oft. Klar, er merkte nicht nur an Marcos Musikgeschmack, dass Marco um einiges jünger war als er. Aber er vergaß so oft, dass das vielleicht für andere komisch aussehen könnte. Er und Marco. Es fühlte sich nicht komisch an.

Marco lachte. „Hab davon aber noch nicht so viel mitgekriegt. Dass du schon so alt bist.“

„’Noch nicht so viel‘?“ Roger vergrub sein Gesicht unter seinen Händen. Er war wirklich alt.

Marco lachte weiter und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm. Denk an George Clooney oder so. Gibt doch viele… die …“

Marco wusste den Satz nicht zu beenden.

„…die mit Jüngeren ficken?“ half Roger ihm weiter.

Marco grinste schief. „Nein, die irgendwie jung bleiben. Und wenn schon, dann: ‘die mit Jüngeren schlafen’.“

Roger lachte.

Er mochte Marco.

Wirklich.

Und er mochte das hier.

Sehr.

Und trotzdem…

Der Nebel in seinem Gehirn hatte sich allmählich gelichtet und das hieß…

Er seufzte und richtete sich auf. Es war spät. Verdammt spät.

„Ich muss los.“

Er wusste schon vorher, dass Marcos Lachen sofort verschwinden würde, wenn er das sagen würde, und trotzdem gab es ihm einen gehörigen Stich, es dann wirklich zu sehen. Er wollte das nicht. 

„Meld dich, wenn du wieder aus Miami zurück bist, okay?“

Marco nagte an seiner Unterlippe und nickte.

„Okay?“ hakte Roger nach, weil er es wirklich so meinte.

Ein kleines, vorsichtiges Lächeln huschte über Marcos Gesicht. „Okay…“

Gut. Roger war beruhigt. Zumindest einigermaßen.

Sie würden das schon irgendwie hinkriegen mit dem Treffen.

Sie mussten.

Denn Roger wollte sich das alles hier nicht mehr nehmen lassen. Er wollte sich Marco nicht mehr nehmen lassen.

Er würde sehen müssen, wie er die zwei Welten vereinbaren konnte, ohne dass jemand verletzt werden würde.

Zum Abschied küsste er Marco sanft auf den Mund.

Er musste es zumindest versuchen.

***


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilder sagen mehr als Worte ;)  
> https://bvbjunkie.tumblr.com/post/128024945044/im-sommer-ein-jahr-8-vielen-dank-f%C3%BCr-die?is_related_post=1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr dürft mir übrigens auch gerne Kommentare oder ähnliches hinterlassen. Fühlt sich immer so einsam an, ins Nichts zu posten :D

8 Obsession

Roger ließ seine Hand über Marcos glatte Oberschenkel gleiten, seine Lippen wanderten über die weiche, sanfte Haut, hinterließen überall leichte Küsse und als er langsam mit seiner Zunge über die empfindlichen Stellen an der Innenseite des Oberschenkels leckte, spürte er, wie sich die starken Muskeln anspannten, während Marco dabei immer schwerer atmete. 

Roger konnte sich wirklich stundenlang mit Marcos Oberschenkeln befassen. Er liebte diese weiche, sanfte Haut im Kontrast zu dieser puren Kraft der Muskeln. Es machte ihn so verdammt an. So sehr, dass er sich manchmal fragte, ob er sich für seine kleine Obsession vielleicht ein bisschen schämen sollte. Andererseits: wie konnte man solch einer Formvollendung des Körpers wiederstehen?

Er ließ seine Zunge weiter über die glatte, warme Haut gleiten, immer weiter nach oben, bis er schließlich langsam und genüsslich in die Kuhle zwischen Bein und Hüfte leckte. Auch diese Stelle fand er ziemlich unwiderstehlich. 

Marcos Körper zuckte leicht, ein paar ungeduldige Laute entwichen ihm aus dem Mund und Roger musste leise lachen.

Marco ging es zu langsam. Viel zu langsam. Natürlich. Aber Roger liebte es, Marco in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Und er wusste mittlerweile nur allzu gut, wie er das anstellen musste.

Sie hatten sich in den letzten Wochen, Monaten öfter gesehen als Roger es gedacht oder sich je erhofft hätte. Sie hatten Glück mit ihren Terminen, hier und da fanden sie immer mal ein paar Stunden, in denen sie sich irgendwo zwischen Köln und Dortmund, Hamburg und Augsburg treffen konnten. Marcel spielte dabei den Amor für sie, organisierte ihnen die Hotels und fungierte nebenher auch noch als Marcos Chauffeur.  
Es war verrückt, wenn man mal darüber nachdachte, wirklich absolut verrückt, aber ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig und Marco beteuerte immer wieder, dass er und Marcel die besten Freunde wären und sie alles, wirklich alles für den anderen tun würden. Und das beinhaltete dann wohl auch, den besten Freund in ein Hotel zu fahren, damit er dort mit nem alten Kerl rummachen konnte.

Dabei fühlte Roger sich wirklich alles andere als alt und das „Rummachen“ mit Marco war einfach… ja, geil.  
Jedes Mal waren sie noch ein bisschen vertrauter miteinander, jedes Mal wussten sie noch ein bisschen mehr, was dem anderen gefiel, jedes Mal war trotzdem irgendetwas immer neu und aufregend. Berührungsängste gab es keine mehr, sie waren nur noch verrückt aufeinander, konnten es kaum abwarten, wieder übereinander herfallen zu können. Auf welche Art und Weise auch immer. Von sinnlich bis wild war alles dabei.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Marco schon allein aus der Not heraus sicher mehr als ein Video in diese Richtung gesehen hatte, vielleicht war es auch einfach die „Generation Porno“, der das entsprechende Material überall und jederzeit zur Verfügung stand, aber Roger musste gestehen, dass ihn die, nun ja, Vielfalt beeindruckte und er bei vielem gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre, es vielleicht auch einmal selbst auszuprobieren.

Zum Beispiel die Sache mit dem Sex unter der Dusche. Hörte sich ja durchaus gut an, sah in Pornos auch sicher gut aus, aber war das nicht irgendwie zu… porno? Und klappte das überhaupt richtig, wenn man das selber machte?

Die Antwort war: Ja, es klappte.

Und wie.

Die richtige Dusche war dafür natürlich von Vorteil, aber ja, es war verdammt gut gewesen, heiß und unvergesslich, wie Marco da erst vor ihm gekniet hatte und sich dann später mit den Händen an der Glaswand abgestützt hatte, während das Wasser seinen Rücken hinunter lief, über die Rundungen seines Pos und Roger immer wieder in ihn….

Ja, einfach so verdammt heiß.

Und ja, auch sonst ließen Marcos Ideen oder Vorschläge keine pornösen Wünsche offen.

Nur das mit den Brustwarzen hätte Marco mal lieber gelassen.

Roger war dabei echt an die Decke gegangen, das ging wirklich gar nicht. Aber leider hatte Marco das mehr als amüsant gefunden, wie Roger dabei ausflippt war, und ihn dabei so verschmitzt angegrinst, dass Roger sich nicht sicher war, ob Marco das nicht noch einmal ausprobieren würde, nur um ihn zu ärgern.

Aber Roger verzieh ihm ja eh alles. So war das leider. 

Er war viel zu sehr gefangen von dem, was sie hier hatten, von dem, was sie hier machten.

So wie jetzt gerade, als Marco seinen Körper in alle Richtungen wand und er verzweifelt versuchte, sein Becken Roger entgegen zu schieben, damit Roger ihn endlich in den Mund nahm. Aber Roger wollte Marco noch etwas zappeln lassen, ignorierte die ungeduldigen, bettelnden Laute, drückte ihn immer wieder auf die Matratze, beschäftigte sich mit allem anderen, nur nicht mit Marcos Schwanz, küsste und leckte höchstens mal in die Nähe, bis Marco schließlich doch die Geduld verlor, diverse Schimpfwörter von sich gab und Roger androhte, selbst Hand anzulegen, wenn er jetzt nicht endlich mal… !

Und Roger musste wieder lachen.

Es war Wahnsinn, wie locker sie mittlerweile im Umgang miteinander waren, wie glücklich sie miteinander waren und wie viel sie miteinander lachten. Vorher, nachher und während des ganzen „Rumgeficke“, wie Marco es gerne nannte.

Außerdem liebte Roger die Nähe, die sie hatten. Das Vertrauen. Nicht nur beim Sex. Marco hatte in Dortmund verlängert und Roger konnte nicht sagen, was ihn glücklicher machte: Dass Marco auch in Zukunft in seiner Nähe bleiben würde oder die Tatsache, dass Marco vorher mit ihm darüber hatte reden wollen. Es war wirklich alles perfekt.

Und Roger schlechtes Gewissen?  
Hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Denn wenn es allen Beteiligten gut ging, und so war es nun mal, musste man dann wirklich etwas ändern?

Roger beschloss Erbarmen mit Marco zu haben, ließ seine Zunge langsam den Schaft bis zur Spitze entlang fahren, hörte wie Marco die Luft anhielt, schloss die Lippen schließlich um Marcos Spitze und ließ den Schaft mit der kompletten Länge in seinen Mund gleiten. Sofort krallten sich Marcos Hände in Rogers Haare und ein lautes, hemmungsloses „Oh-Gott-Ja-Fuck-Endlich!!“ erfüllte das ganze Zimmer.

Nein, Roger wollte im Leben nichts an dieser Situation ändern. Und hoffte, dass er das auch nicht allzu bald tun musste.

***


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://bvbjunkie.tumblr.com/post/128329385064/im-sommer-ein-jahr-9-so-bald-habt-ihrs

9 Einfamilienhaus

Roger war in der Küche, schnitt das Gemüse für die Pasta und schaute immer wieder aus dem Fenster zu Marco hinaus.  
Marco war draußen im Garten und jonglierte mit einem Fußball, während er dabei recht überschwänglich und laut telefonierte.  
„Ey, Alter!“, „Nicht dein Ernst! “ und ähnliches drang immer wieder vom Garten herüber bis Marco plötzlich laut zu lachen anfing und sein ganzer Körper sich dabei fast krümmte. Roger musste schmunzeln. Es war so typisch Marco. Roger liebte es.

Marco war nun tatsächlich hier, hier bei ihm, hier in seinem Haus. Und es war nicht das erste Mal.

An Wahnsinn war das Szenario natürlich kaum noch zu überbieten, aber es hatte sich tatsächlich irgendwie … ja, so ergeben.

Heikes Mutter hatte nun schon seit ein paar Wochen gesundheitliche Probleme und war auf Hilfe angewiesen, so dass Heike jedes Wochenende mit den Kindern zu ihr fuhr. Und Roger alleine war.

Klar hätte er wieder in irgendein Hotel fahren können, um Marco zu treffen, aber Roger hatte die sterilen Zimmer so satt, sie fanden es beide zu riskant sich noch einmal in Marcos Wohnung zu treffen und natürlich war Marco auch neugierig gewesen, wie Roger so wohnte.  
Also war Marco hierhergekommen.

Für eine ganze Nacht. Und manchmal noch länger.

Es war schön gewesen, zu sehen, wie Marco sich gleich wohlgefühlt hatte in seinem Haus.

In dem Haus seiner Familie, ermahnte Roger sich innerlich, um nicht ganz den Kontakt zur Realität zu verlieren. Es war das Haus von ihm, seiner Frau und seinen Kindern.

So richtig kriegte er das alles immer noch nicht auf die Reihe.

Natürlich war es dreist, rücksichtslos und absolut unangebracht, was Roger machte, aber Marco hier bei sich in dieser familiären Umgebung zu haben, fühlte sich komischerweise alles andere als das an.

Vielleicht weil er Marco nie als Konkurrent zu seiner Frau sah, Marco hatte noch immer so rein gar nichts mit ihr zu tun.  
Roger begehrte Heike momentan vielleicht etwas weniger als sonst, weil Marco ihn einfach, jedes Mal wenn sie sich trafen, so dermaßen forderte. Aber er liebte sie deshalb nicht weniger und sie verstanden sich nicht weniger gut als vorher.

Es war nur so: das mit Marco war mittlerweile so viel mehr als Sex und sie waren mittlerweile so vertraut miteinander, dass Roger das Bedürfnis hatte, Marco irgendwie in sein „richtiges“ Leben integrieren zu wollen, ihn ein Stück weit zu seiner Familie machen zu wollen. Soweit es nun mal ging, auch wenn er wusste, dass das eigentlich so überhaupt nicht ging.  
Marco schien es anscheinend ähnlich zu ergehen. Auch er schien sich danach zu sehnen, so etwas wie eine normale Beziehung zu haben. Und deshalb erzählte er Roger nicht nur von seinen Freunden, seiner Familie und mit großer Begeisterung von seinem Neffen, sondern erkundigte sich auch nach Sebastian oder fragte mitfühlend, wie es denn Heikes Mutter ging.

An Absurdität war das Ganze wirklich nicht mehr zu überbieten.   
Wie eine schlechte Geschichte aus der Klatschpresse, dachte Roger nicht nur einmal. Und manchmal sah er auch schon die passende Überschrift vor seinem inneren Auge aufleuchten:  
„Doppelleben von Bayer-Trainer! Wie er monatelang eiskalt seine Frau betrog!“  
Mit einem Mann!  
Mit Marco Reus!  
Und das ganz ohne Führerschein!  
Sein bester Freund half aus!

Selbst die Journalisten wären bei dieser Geschichte wahrscheinlich komplett überfordert.

Vielleicht war es schon alles zu verrückt, als dass es noch richtig zu fassen war.  
Vielleicht würde ihm die Sache schwerer fallen, wenn er Heike mehr anlügen müsste.  
Aber so war es im Grunde genommen nur ein Weglassen von etwas, das eh viel zu unglaubwürdig klang.

Als ob Marco ein kleiner, zugegebenermaßen recht hinreißender Geist war, der immer dann auftauchte, wenn Roger alleine war. Und ihn dann gnadenlos verführte.

Roger goss die Nudeln ab, ging mit zwei Tellern voller Pasta zur Gartentür und musste wieder lächeln, als er beobachtete, wie Marco gerade versuchte, den Ball per Hüftschwung in das kleine Fußballtor zu befördern. Wie konnte man diesen Jungen nicht lieben? Wer wollte ihm das verübeln?

Marco hatte ihn anscheinend bemerkt und schaute ihn fragend an.

Roger hielt die Teller etwas hoch. „Hunger?“

Marco grinste, pfefferte den Ball mit Schmackes in das kleine Tor und kam auf Roger zu: „Hab schon `n Loch im Bauch.“

Also wohl: ja.

Natürlich war es eine andere Liebe als die, die Roger bisher hatte. Natürlich war Marco nicht sein „Mann fürs Leben“.  
Er konnte mit Marco nicht über Tagespolitik oder Erziehungsfragen diskutieren, sie verband kein jahrelanger Ehealltag. Natürlich ging es in erster Linie um Anziehungskraft. Und Zuneigung.  
Und um ein Gefühl, das er bis dahin noch nicht gekannt hatte: wie es war, einen Mann zu lieben.

Den Film, den sie gestern zusammen geguckt hatten, hätte Roger sich sicher alleine nie angeschaut. Und trotzdem, er hatte jede Sekunde, die er dabei mit Marco auf der Couch verbracht hatte, geliebt. Wie Marco so lange auf ihm herumgeruckelt war, bis er endlich eine gemütliche Stellung gefunden hatte. Den Kopf auf Rogers Bauch, die Beine ineinander verschlungen, die Hände, die gedankenverloren am Saum von Rogers T-Shirt geknibbelt hatten. Und jedes Mal, wenn Marco dann gelacht hatte, hatte Roger dieses Lachen an seinem ganzen Körper gespürt. Und jedes Mal hatte dann ein kleines Glücksgefühl seinen Körper durchflutet.

Er musste sich nichts vormachen. Wäre Schwulsein im Fußball normal, wären sie wohl nie zusammengekommen, wären nie zusammen im Bett gelandet. Und trotzdem war er sicher, dass er auch für Marco mehr war als nur eine Notlösung.

Vielleicht waren sie deshalb einfach nur so unglaublich glücklich zusammen. Weil sie dankbar waren, dass sie sich trotz aller Widrigkeiten gefunden hatte, und weil sie wussten, dass es nicht für die Ewigkeit war und sie es deshalb genießen wollten.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, schob Marco den leeren Teller von sich, Rogers gleich mit und setzte sich vor Roger auf den Tisch. Sein Bein stellte er auf die Rückenlehne, wohlwissend, dass er durch die hochrutschende Shorts Roger einen guten Blick auf seine nackten Oberschenkel gewehrte. Dann beugte er sich grinsend zu ihm vor, leckte ihm sanft und neckend über die Lippen und raunte: „Marcel kommt erst in einer Stunde. Sollen wir mal gucken, ob du vorher kommst?“ 

Roger ließ seine Hand den Oberschenkel hochfahren und lachte leise. „Du bist echt ein kleiner Bastard.“

Marco grinste ihn schief an. „Wie du willst.“

Roger seufzte.  
Er sollte wirklich aufgeben, seine Gefühle für Marco zu hinterfragen. Sie waren einfach da.  
Er hatte nicht nach Marco gesucht.  
Marco war einfach passiert.  
Widerstand zwecklos.

Er lächelte Marco an und ergriff dessen Hand.

„Na dann komm…“

Und damit zog er Marco hinter sich her und führte ihn hoch ins Gästezimmer.

In ihr Zimmer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://bvbjunkie.tumblr.com/post/128907845094/im-sommer-ein-jahr-10-ich-w%C3%BCrd-ja-echt-gerne

10 Finale

***

Roger legte seine Hand auf Marcos Wange und wollte mit seinem Daumen sanft über die schmalen Lippen streichen, aber Marco wandte seinen Kopf von ihm ab. 

Marco wollte nicht. Marco war frustriert. Und wahrscheinlich auch irgendwie sauer.

Roger konnte das nachvollziehen. Er selbst war grad auch mehr als frustriert, hier nun wieder in einem Hotelzimmer sitzen zu müssen, nach all den Freiheiten und Gemütlichkeiten, die sie bei ihm zu Hause gehabt hatten. Aber die Zeit, in der sie sich bei ihm treffen konnten, war vorbei, Heikes Mutter ging es wieder besser, Roger hatte das Haus am Wochenende nicht mehr für sich allein.

Er seufzte und legte seine Hand auf Marcos Oberschenkel.

„Marco…“

Marco sollte ihn wenigstens ansehen, aber der Blick blieb gesenkt.

Roger hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es danach mit ihnen weitergehen würde. Vielleicht hatte er sich nicht getraut. Er hatte immer im Hier und Jetzt gelebt, hatte jede Sekunde davon genossen, aber jetzt, wo sie hier auf dem Hotelbett saßen, Marcos Blick gesenkt, seine Hände, die unruhig an seiner Hose knibbelten, wurde ihm so schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr sie feststeckten. Wie beschissen ihre Situation war. Und wie wenig er eigentlich wusste, wie er diese Situation ändern konnte.

Früher war es egal gewesen, wo sie sich getroffen hatten, früher waren sie übereinander hergefallen, sobald sie sich gesehen hatten. Aber jetzt, wo sie es geschafft hatten, ein bisschen „Beziehung“ in ihre Affäre zu bringen, und es mehr war als ein bloßes Miteinanderschlafen, wollten sie nicht mehr zurück. Jetzt fühlte sich Roger in diesem Zimmer nur noch eingeengt, um nicht zu sagen: eingesperrt.

Klar, vielleicht gäbe es irgendwann mal wieder eine Gelegenheit, dass Marco zu ihm nach Hause kommen konnte, aber dieses Regelmäßige, dieses fast Selbstverständliche ihres Zusammenseins und vor allem das dadurch entstandene familiäre Gefühl war nun vorbei. Und würde wahrscheinlich auch so nie wieder kommen.

Roger konnte gar nicht sagen, wie weh es tat, sich das bewusst zu machen.  
Sie waren so glücklich gewesen, es war alles so perfekt gewesen. Dass das jetzt alles vorbei sein sollte… daran wollte er wirklich nicht denken.

Er seufzte und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Er hasste dieses Gefühl, nicht weiter zu wissen. Und er hatte auf einmal Angst, Marco deshalb zu verlieren. Was, wenn Marco einfach gehen würde? Was, wenn Marco ihre Beziehung beenden würde, weil ihm das, was sie jetzt nur noch hatten, nicht mehr genügte? Roger wurde regelrecht schlecht bei dem Gedanken.

Marco schob sich zu ihm aufs Bett, legte sich auf ihn, den Kopf auf seine Brust und Roger konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ihn das erleichterte. Marco doch noch so nah zu fühlen. Zu wissen, dass Marco trotz aller Frustration und Wut über die Situation sich nicht ganz von ihm abkapselte. Dass Marco bei ihm sein wollte, auch wenn diesmal alles anders war als sonst. Dass es nicht an ihnen lag, dass sie gerade nicht mehr glücklich sein durften.

Roger legte seinen Arm um Marcos Schulter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Das ist scheiße“, hörte er Marco leise murmeln.

Roger hätte es nicht besser formulieren können.

„Ich will das nicht“, fuhr Marco fort. „Ich will nicht deine Affäre sein, die du heimlich in Hotelzimmer fickst. Wieso kann es nicht so sein, wie vorher?“

Roger schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es tat einfach so weh, so verdammt weh.

„Wir kriegen das schon hin“ sagte er schließlich leise und ließ seine Finger durch die kurzen, weichen Haare in Marcos Nacken fahren. 

Sie mussten es einfach hinkriegen.

Sie würden sich schon wieder an die Hotelzimmer gewöhnen.

Sie hatten keine andere Wahl.

Und Roger schon mal gar nicht.

*

Eine Woche nach diesem frustrierenden Treffen, sagte Marco ihr nächstes Treffen ab.

Er sagte, dass es wegen dem anstehenden Pokalfinale sei, dass er sich auf das letzte Liga-Spiel konzentrieren wolle. Natürlich verstand Roger das, wäre da nicht dieses dumpfe Gefühl, dass das der Anfang vom Ende war und Marco sich nun wirklich langsam von ihm entfernte. Roger wusste schließlich nur zu genau, wie unzufrieden Marco mit ihrer Situation war. Sie sprachen eigentlich nur noch davon.  
Das Problem war, sie fanden keine Lösung.

Roger dachte oft an ihre gemeinsame Zeit bei ihm zu Hause. Wie sie die Nächte zusammen verbracht hatten, das erste Lächeln nach dem Aufwachen am Morgen, das gemeinsame Frühstück, überhaupt ihre gemeinsame, unbeschwerte, glückliche Zeit. Sollte es das wirklich gewesen sein? War es Marco nun wirklich nicht mehr genug, ihn nur noch so zu sehen?

Je öfter Roger mit Marcos Unzufriedenheit konfrontiert war, desto verzweifelter wurde er.

„Ich will das zwischen uns nicht aufgeben“, hatte er einmal zu Marco gesagt.

„Ich auch nicht, aber so… so ist es scheiße“, hatte Marco leise geantwortet.

Roger hatte sogar schon den Gedanken zugelassen, wie es wäre sich von seiner Frau zu trennen, weil er den Gedanken, sich von Marco trennen zu müssen, genauso wenig ertrug. Aber es ging nicht. Es ging alles nicht.  
Denn selbst wenn Roger Heike verlassen würde, wie sollte die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Marco denn aussehen?

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?“ hatte er dann Marco gefragt.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Also hatte Roger Marco sogar gefragt, sein Herz hatte dabei bis in den Ohren geklopft: „Willst du, dass wir es beenden?“

„Nein. Nein!“ hatte Marco ihm schnell versichert, um dann nur zu wiederholen, was sie beide schon zu genüge wussten: „Aber so wie es jetzt ist, ist es einfach… scheiße.“

Ja, das war immer die letzte Erkenntnis: es war und blieb scheiße.

Und sie wussten weder vor noch zurück.

*

Ein paar Tage später stand Dortmund gegen Wolfsburg im Finale um den Pokal.

Roger sah, wie Marco das Tor nicht machte, sah, wie Marco fluchte, sah, wie Dortmund verlor, und konnte kaum mit ansehen, wie Marco mit leerem Blick auf dem Rasen stand. 

Ihn kotzten schon jetzt die Nachrichten vom nächsten Tag an: Marco Reus – schon wieder kein Titel. 

Als Marco nicht an sein Telefon ging, schrieb Roger ihm eine Nachricht.

Kannst du kurz hierher kommen? Morgen? Wenn ihr wieder da seid?

Er musste ihn sehen, es ging nicht anders. Und er wollte ihn hier haben, hier bei sich, hier, wo sie vor ein paar Wochen noch so glücklich gewesen waren. Heike war tagsüber mit den Kindern unterwegs und würde erst am Abend wiederkommen, das gab ihnen bestimmt einen Zeitpuffer von gut drei Stunden.

Nach einigen Minuten schrieb Marco ihm zurück:

Ich hab abends ein paar Leute zu meinem Geburtstag eingeladen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe.

Roger biss sich auf die Lippe. Natürlich verstand er, dass Marco seinen Geburtstag feiern wollte, sollte er auch, aber Roger hatte Angst, dass Marco sich noch weiter von ihm entfernen würde, wenn sie sich jetzt nicht sehen würden.

‚Bitte, nur eine Stunde…‘ bettelte er ihn deshalb regelrecht an und ihm fielen tausend Steine vom Herzen als Marco ihm antwortete:

Okay, ich versuch‘s…

*

Marco war noch gar nicht richtig die Tür hereingekommen, da zog Roger ihn schon in seine Arme. Er hatte ihn so unglaublich vermisst.

„Schön, dass du da bist“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

Marco lächelte ihn an und es brach Roger fast das Herz, dieses Lächeln zu sehen. Es war so unglaublich liebevoll und gleichzeitig so unglaublich traurig.

„Marcel sitzt draußen im Auto“, sagte Marco schließlich um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Na gut, dass ich weiß, dass er so geduldig ist“ antwortete Roger schmunzelnd.

Marco lächelte wieder, aber die Traurigkeit blieb.

Roger seufzte innerlich. Wieso war es auf einmal alles so schwer?

Er zog Marco wieder zu sich heran, hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen, ließ seine Hände langsam und immer wieder über Marcos Rücken streichen, wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen, wollte nichts mehr, als ihn irgendwie trösten.

„Ich hab dich vermisst.“

„Ich dich auch“, antwortete Marco leise und kroch dabei regelrecht in Rogers Umarmung hinein.

Es war komisch, wie solche Worte auf einmal so weh tun konnten.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie nur so da, ohne etwas zu sagen, fühlten nur den warmen, vertrauten Körper des anderen, bis Roger seine Hand in Marcos gleiten ließ. „Na komm.“

Roger hätte vorher gar nicht sagen können, ob sie überhaupt miteinander schlafen würden, aber jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie es brauchten. Die Nähe, die Wärme, die Zuneigung.  
Und Marco schien sich nicht dagegen wehren zu wollen. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
Als sie miteinander schliefen, war alles so unglaublich sanft, so unglaublich intensiv. Wie Marco ihn ansah, wie er auf jede Berührung von Roger reagierte, wie er sich gehen ließ, als Roger in ihm war, wie er Rogers Blick nicht losließ, als er kam.  
Kein Faxenmachen, kein Rumgeficke, einfach nur das Gefühl, den anderen zu wollen, brauchen, und zu lieben.  
Roger hatte dieses Maß an Zuneigung bei Marco noch nie erlebt, hatte sich ihm noch nie so nah gefühlt. Aber er hatte ihn auch noch nie so traurig gesehen.

Als sie eine Weile ineinander verschlungen dagelegen hatten, sanfte Küsse auf die Schulterblätter, Fingerspitzen, die über die Schläfen fuhren, traurige Blicke, die sich nach der Vergangenheit sehnten, hielt Roger die bedrückte Stimmung irgendwann nicht mehr aus.  
„Komm, ich hab dir noch gar nicht dein Geschenk gegeben“ sagte er und stand auf.

Aber auch als sie wieder unten waren, in der Küche, war alles anders als sonst. Roger merkte, dass Marco sich nicht traute, sich hier im Haus richtig wohlzufühlen, so wie noch vor ein paar Wochen. Sein Blick war noch immer gesenkt, seine Bewegungen zögerlich. Unbeholfen stand er in der Küche, als ob er nie hier gewesen war, als ob er nie verschmitzt lachend, Beine baumelnd auf der Küchenzeile gesessen hätte.

Roger seufzte. „Muss ich denn heute alles alleine machen?“ sagte er scherzhaft, umschlang Marcos Taille und hievte Marco kurzerhand auf die Küchenzeile. Wenigstens das brachte bei Marco ein kleines Lächeln hervor.

Roger griff nach dem Geschenk auf dem Tisch.

„Hier, alles Gute zum Geburtstag!“

Er hatte Marco ein T-Shirt aus dem Laden, in dem sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, gekauft, aber als Marco es auspackte, war Roger sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Natürlich freute Marco sich darüber, sein „Danke“ war herzlich und ehrlich, aber die Traurigkeit konnte auch das T-Shirt nicht wegwischen. Wahrscheinlich verstärkte es sie sogar nur. Denn auch Roger dachte jetzt wehmütig an ihr erstes Treffen zurück. Als noch alles vor ihnen lag, vor fast einem Jahr.

Wieso schaffte er es nicht mehr, Marco glücklich zu machen?  
Es machte ihn langsam wahnsinnig.  
Er legte seine Hände auf Marcos Oberschenkel, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Sanft. Tröstend. 

„Vielleicht - “ ‚…mieten wir uns einfach eine Wohnung‘ wollte er gerade vorschlagen, aber da hörte er die Wohnungstür.

Heike.

Sofort schoss das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper, sein Puls raste und er löste sich reflexartig von Marco.

Wie oft war er dieses Szenario schon in seinem Kopf durchgegangen? Was er sagen könnte, wie er sich herausreden konnte, wie er erklären könnte, dass Marco hier bei ihm war, weil er ihn wegen etwas um Rat bat, vielleicht hätte das alles funktioniert, aber dann kam doch alles ganz anders.

Marco griff nach Rogers Hand, zog ihn langsam wieder zu sich zurück, ein kaum hörbares „Bitte“ und Roger sah Marcos flehentlichen Blick.

Er brauchte eine Sekunde bis er Marco verstand.

Dann spürte er ein heftiges Ziehen in der Brust.

Das war es also.

Marco wollte nicht mehr.

Sie hätten Zeit gehabt. Zeit gehabt, es alles harmlos aussehen zu lassen, es zumindest zu versuchen. Aber Marco wollte nicht mehr. Er brauchte eine Entscheidung. Er wollte nicht länger leiden.  
Es schmerzte, zu wissen, wie sehr Marco recht hatte.  
Sie konnten das hier nicht länger hinauszögern, sie würden dabei nicht mehr glücklich werden. Und sie wussten beide, dass sie es nicht geschafft hätten, sich aus eigener Kraft voneinander zu trennen.

Also ließ Roger es zu, dass Marco ihn zu sich heran zog, die Hände über seine Unterarme gleiten ließ und ihn küsste. Ein letztes Mal sanft auf den Mund.

Und dann stand auch schon Heike in der Küche.

*


End file.
